Assassins
by Shirosaki413
Summary: ichigo and hichigo are trained assassins. they are partners; which ichigo takes very seriously. he wont let just any relatioship between the two get in the way. but as time grows nearer, can ichigo take hichigos admits?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo walked down the darkened alleyways of kakura town, his body blending in with the scenery. No one could see, hear, or smell him; for whom he was. All was covered, from head to toe, in black. Earth was coated over his body, making him smell like something….other than human. Every step the orangette took, wasn't heard in any timing. It was ichigo.

Otherwise, shirosaki.

His cover name. You know, like those serial killers that own names like jack the ripper or something? Well, he was shirosaki. But he wasn't a killer.

Oh, no.

He was worse.

He was an _assassin._

Yes. Kurosaki ichigo was an assassin. A bloody, killing, murdering, assassin. One of the best damn one's in japan, too. Actually, THE best. One feared by all of japan, and the one and only that was broadcasted over the news. Sometimes broadcasters say stuff like "as mysterious as this killer is, shirosaki remains unknown to view. No clues indicating who, or what, this….person is." Person, huh? Hardly. He wasn't a person. He was a bloody, cold, evil Killer. He was a _monster. _Yeah, a monster. Bread by the night, trained to kill in any way possible. It was his soul purpose – to kill.

Ya see, young kurosaki worked for a special under-ground organization. One not known to man, animal, or human. One so un-known, that people didn't even blink an eye at an underground subway. It led to nothing - as many people say. Oh, no. it led to something. It led to his organization, Shinigami Inc. no one knew of this organization but those who worked in it, who swear on their lives to never speak a word of this indication. Many assassins carry out missions, which are basically people who they are assigned to kill.

And today was a mission he couldn't fail. Not like he failed any one before. But this one was needed in order to keep their secrecy in check.

Kill the governor.

Yeah, you heard right. Kill the governor. It may seem that this person found out too much about their underground incorporation, and he needed to be dead. Now, this wouldn't be easy. Considering all the guards around his so called 'palace'. Palace. Mmhm.

That's why he had the one and only hichigo with him. Hichigo was his underling, in training if you will. He was cocky, blunt, ignorant, and annoying. But caring in his own…way. Usually, the albino acts as if he didn't give a fuck, but if you look closely, you could see the faint worry in his eyes. Ichigo couldn't place it, but something about hichigo…irked him. confused him. baffled him. made him have to think a bit, having to stare off into space.

He didn't know what, either. And it pissed him off. It got in the way of their work.

Currently, he and hichigo were on their way to the governor's house, unnoticed. It was dark black out, maybe two o' clock in the morning. So it was black. Pitch black. Therefore, no words were said, considering they needed to stay that way: unnoticed.

Again, the faint sound of wind was the only thing that disturbed the silence. It was chilly, but both twin teens couldn't care less. All they wanted to do was stain their faces in blood, laugh heatedly, and get a chase out of the killing. Then go home. See, they were animals. Bread by the night, wild and free. No cages holding them back from insanity, unbound and unrestricted to so whatever they pleased. They were allowed to kill anything they thought was a threat to them, no restrictions. And every one person in that incorporation loved to kill. Including them.

Oh, the good life.

Hichigo glanced at his higher up, noticing the crazed look on his face. Ichigos eyes were wild; containing the sweet sense of killing wildness. He was grinning. Hell, they both were. They were about to kill something else, why wouldn't they be grinning?

After a few minutes of passed silence, they found their way to the governor's home. It was huge and white, lit up by lights beyond imagination. Guards stood outside, unnoticed of their appearance yet. _Yet._

Sharing the same evil look, hichigo and his higher up took off.

Screams and shouts were let out in the night, polluting the calmness of the wind. Within seconds, all twenty guards were lying down, dead. Blood was everywhere. On the ground, on their faces, smeared all over. Everything was red, red as can be. But it didn't stop there. Oh, no. the governor was their goal. Not these flimsy little people who think they can fight badass. Huh. Those bitches couldn't even last a second against the albino. Fuckers.

Slipping past the iron gates, cameras already broken, hichigo and ichigo made their way up the long, twisty path that led to the house. A snicker or two was heard throughout the two of them, and they couldn't care less. Killing was the thing they were focused on tonight.

In this way, they were similar. They were crazed in blood, always chasing insanity. That's why the two work so well together. Given a few (more like a thousand) times they fought, which was more like bickering old ladies then anything. It was more of a bickering fight, rarely getting heated. But hell, hichigo loved to get the red-head fired up – as long as they weren't working. There he's all business. Serious.

"Hichigo. Take the other side of that top window, and start climbing. Ill take the other side." Ichigo hissed, bending low as he moved like a snake slithering in the night. He kept his eyes straightforward, still hearing the leaves rustle from hichigos own running. Good, he's following.

"Why?" hichigos own voice hissed out, carrying lowly on the wind. He was doing the same as his captain; bending low as he ran. It gained speed, and it was less loud.

"The governor's bedroom, dumbass. It's where he sleeps. And be aware, more guards are in there" the orangette said, before taking off. Hichigo followed him from behind.

"I aint no damn dumbass. And k" hichigo grinned manically, splitting away from the scowling teen to follow his orders. Now, he doesn't do this often, but he _always, _and he repeats _always, _follows ichigos orders on a mission. Considering he was still ichigos underling and he knew ichigo as right in those cases.

But back to the point.

Hichigo watched as orange hair made its way to the other side of the window, while hichigo took his side. Wind blew, things were silent, and much was needed to satisfy the teens tonight. Ichigo looked up to the window three stories up, and grinned. Just the rush he needs. Killing the governor was no easy task, but they were up to the fight. And he knew hichigo was ready for it too.

With a nod, both teens started to climb the walls. Don't ask them how they did it, because even _they _don't know. They just did. It was a freak of nature thing, being able to climb straight up and down walls without falling or breaking a sweat. It's a bit freaky, eh? Not for them.

Step, by step, by step. Pause. Then step again. Climb, tug, and pull. Pause. Step again.

They repeated this action til they reached the third story in the pale building. Another glance was shared, as a clarification to go.

Without hesitation, the team slowly picked the lock on the window while they stood at the edge. Ichigo, who was handling the lock, bent over in concentration. A governor at this age still has a lock pick? Not a combination or something more in the technology state? Sheesh. Call them cheap. And you wonder where all the tax money goes all over the place.

A few seconds of silence were in, right before they heard a loud _click._ The lock was done, so hichigo and ichigo both shared a knowing glance. It was a glance they shared every mission. One that said _were gonna get somethin good out of this, and were gonna bathe in blood afterward. _Crazy, they knew. But weren't they already? Of course they were.

"let's go" ichigo whispered, while pulling up the non-squeaky window sill. They jumped in without a sound, landing softly on soft, white carpet. A carpet that would be stained in blood not soon later. Ah, just thinking about it got ichigo riled up. Then there's watching hichigo get stained in blood, slowly dripping down his chiseled chest…. Oh god, get back to the mission.

Grinning, the teens spotted a large, king sized bed that lay in the middle of the huge room. There, lay the governor, sleeping in all his bloody glory. Ichigo smirked while tossing his hair to the side. His brown orbs lit up expectantly, which almost made hichigo suck in a breath. The albino loved when ichigo was all un-controlled, it was just a plain turn-on. But defiantly not needed now; when they're about to fight and kill someone.

"im gonna love this" hichigo said, before stepping into a patch of moonlight. His skin glittered off the moon, his paleness showing massively. The albino was grinning, yellow eyes piercing his target of the night. In his hand, was a long knife, along with his old katana. His body shown danger all around him. that's what made hichigo loved himself. He knew he was sexy when he killed, it just spilled off in his own radiance. Confidence. Something that he noticed was lacking in his partner lately. It was like ichigo was wavering slightly.

"better. It's our treat for the week." Ichigo snorted, taking himself to the side of the albino. They shared another knowing glance, one they knew all too well. Their captain usually gives them little dinky jobs on some days, but once a week they got a treat to kill someone big. No one else worked like this, other assassins got little, safe jobs. Hichigo and ichigo got the tough ones. Like, as an example, the governor. Next week would be the president, they never knew.

They stalked up to the white bed of the gov, one on each side. Ichigo took the left, while hichigo took the right. A pale hand was shot up, followed by a tanned one. One knife was in both hands each, taking in the smell of richness. Stupid, rich, snobby people. They were so…..stuck up, thinking they were better than everyone else. Well, news for them, THEYRE NOT. just like anyone else, they are.

Ichigo lowered his knife to the governors neck, grazing the skin lightly. Blood only gently strode out, covering the edge of the knife. The governor didn't even awake, which was to boths surprise. Usually someone would wake if they felt a knife glaze against his skin. Just what kind of human is this? A masochist?

Ichigo looked up to see hichigo watching him intently, eyes concentrated. He noticed the crazed look I the albinos features. If only that gaze was directed to ichigo, not the blood.

"wanna taste?" ichigo held up his own knife up to hichigos face, licking his lips genuinely. Blood droplets fell off the knife, which only grazed the albinos hunger greatly. Why can't that be the orangette? Maybe ichigo should just cut himself. It would get hichigo riled up for him….wouldn't it? Wait. Ichigo kurosaki was thinking about an intimate relationship with his partner….? On a mission, no less? BAD ICHIGO!

"damn right" the albino took the knife, licking the contents off slowly. When the tangy taste of blood reached his tongue, he let out a shiver. Oh, how he loved the taste of blood. So rich, so sour, so _sweet. _Sometimes he wondered what ichigos blood would taste like…tangy…or sweet, like those orbs that he always got lost in? he wondered.

Hichigo gave ichigo his un-used knife, which ichigo held above the governors head. Brown, tinseled hair was messy under the sheets , switching as the governor turned so he lay on his back. Hichigo had to admit, for an forty year old governor, he looked no older than twenty.

"his names' aizen, righ', ichi?" hichigo suddenly said, looking down at the form in the bed. Ichigo felt a pang of jealousy when he saw his partner look the brunette up and down. Why couldn't hichigo look at _him _like that?

"yes. That names gonna be on the news tomorrow, so ya better get used to it" ichigo grinned fake-ly.. The knife he was holding came down suddenly, piercing the skin and the skull of the governor. Blood spurted everywhere, covering both hichigo and ichigo with the sweet, thick liquid. They're eyes went immediately to the blood continuously blotting out, falling to the sides of Aizen's face. It was almost….._too_ easy.

Eyes shot wide vastly, before closing almost immediately. Ichigo watched, along with hichigo, as the governor breathed a few lasting breaths. Then all was silent. Again. As ichigo was saying, it was too easy. He wanted more of a thrill of that catch, as did hichigo. Ah, well. you can't ask for too much, can you? No.

"next time I call the killin'. Ill make 'im suffer more" hichigo muttered, stepping back while blooding his fingers. Without a thought, he brought his hands into his mouth, sucking of the red liquid on his fingers. Mmmm…. The sweet taste of blood….

"yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Now let's go." Ichigo scoffed, silently watching pale fingers covered in blood slowly making their way in and out of the albinos mouth. Before he got caught, however, he turned his head. Shit. It's a wonder how ichigo is never caught staring…..

The orangette made his way to the window, followed by his under.

"hmph" hichigo glared at his cold boss. Seriously, he needs to loosen up a little! Well, more than a little. More like a lot. He's a total prick, in more ways than one. Maybe not in bed, though…wait, wah? Hichigos face screwed up a bit at the thought. but then again…what would ichigo be like in bed? Screamy? Moany? Slutty?

Deprived of a second glance, hichigo and his boss made their way out of the window. Ichigo went first, jumping out quickly while landing on his feet. The orangette had been doing that thing since he was at least seven, so yeah; he knew how to jump out of windows without falling. He didn't think hichigo knew, though. Which he was prepared to laugh for that.

'damn….is that graceful…' hichigo thought, stepping out of the windowsill also. He jumped too, only to fall precisely and tumble into the bushes. Hichigos eyes widened as he fell, almost wishing he didn't even attempt it. Now ichigo would probably think he was an idiot! Wha – SHIT! A loud yell was let out from the albino, along with a scrambling of trees and twigs. Now THAT fucking hurt, man.

"h-hichigo!" ichigo gasped, moving forward to help the teen who recently fell. He didn't exactly expect _that. _When he got to hichigo, he was standing with branches and cuts aligning his body. Brown mixed with white, making the albino look…dirty…..

Ichigo couldn't hold back a laugh as he saw hichigo stand, holding his rear end and groaning. So, without thinking, he shook his head. Oh, shit. That was just too funny.

"well…you need to work on your landings… that's for sure…" ichigo murmured, while stepping forward. hichigo froze, due to the close proximity of the two teens. He could almost feel ichigo breath on him, coming off in low, shallow breaths. Ichigo looked a bit…lusty? Hichigo couldn't tell.

"Oh, shut it…" hichigo found himself scowling, turning his head to the side. Hmph. Not everyone is Mr. Perfect. Geeze.

"mmm…" ichigo murmured, before lifting his hand to brush the dirt away from the albinos face. Next he took his hand and laid it on top of hichigos head, slowly working out the twigs that entangled in his hair from the fall.

"w-what the fuck are you d-doing?" hichigo asked, subconsciously pleasured by the feeling of ichigos hands rub through his hair. He shivered a bit, and ichigo noticed this almost immediately. Ichigo was always to perspective. It sometimes ticked him off that the orangette knew exactly what he was thinking, without him having to express it.

Stupid boss.

"im getting the stuff off you…see?" ichigo held up a twig in front of hichigos face, a playful smirk crawling on his own. If hichigo acted like this more often, he should start harassing the albino. Seriously.

"hmph" was the only thing the albino said, before stepping out of his higher up's grasp. Stupid playful bastard. "we should go" he said, before turning away from the gaze that held him.

Aw, was poor hichigo pissed from being picked on? Hmmmm?

"yeah" ichigo agreed, while jumping up into the night. Hichigo soon followed, consumed by an uncomfortable silence.

That left both teens to their own thoughts. Hichigos heart was beating rapidly, going thump-thump over and over. What the fuck had just happened? Ichigo was just so….close. like, really close. And that look too, almost glazed over in pleasure. So, whats up with that? Now, don't get him wrong. He liked it alright. More than he'd like to. But he did like it. But the albino just didn't know why. Did he like ichigo more than he thought he did? More than a partner? A friend? Was he…something else? Wait, why is a fucking assassin thinking this anyway? He's supposed to be a killing machine, not an emotional bastard. Shit.

Ichigos own mind was rummaging. What had gotten into him? is he stupid? You can't have sexual preferences with your partner! Even though that was never really determined….but still! It's not like he liked hichigo, right? _Right?_ …right?

Sometimes ichigo hated when he doubted himself.

The wind whipped violently from side to side, trees following the distinguished breeze. The darkness was consuming to no end, but as ichigo and hichigo had said, they liked it that way. As they whisked throughout the night, their minds were racing drastically. From thoughts about assignations, to thoughts about what happened not long ago. A series of emotions passed between the two's faces. Anger, perplexing, confusion, dazzled, even baffled snuck its way in there.

After a while of running, they made it back to the abandoned subway. They made their way down in silence, not letting anyone else in the night see them. Neither of them didn't need their hideout found, did they? No. which is why they had to go in unnoticed, and out, unnoticed.

"ah, I see your back, hichigo, ichigo" their friend rangeku said, tilting her head as they made their way past the lasting steps. Ichigo mentally groaned. He didn't want to put p with the slut now….

"yeah." Ichigo stated solemnly, turning away from his friend. Usually he'd at least acknowledge her, but he didn't feel like it today. He was too worn out from what happened not long ago. Which pissed him off more than anything, with his emotions getting in the way and everything. The orangette hated to admit it, but he was very emotional. Some things just came off of him in waves…..

"is something wrong with ichigo?" rangeku whispered in the albinos ear, making hichigo quirk up an eyebrow. Yeah, something was wrong. The asshole. Mr. Albino sighed. Yeah, something was wrong. Which he didn't know what exactly. Did ichigo despise himself for doing such a thing? Somehow he thought that was it, but to be honest, he wasn't sure. Why was ichigo so…iffy?

"yeah, but don't go into it" hichigo stated, glaring at his friend. He didn't want rangeku into their personal business, let alone in any of their business. Sometimes the energetic slut would just piss the two off. Like now, they were pissed off.

Rangeku stiffened a bit at the serious gaze that held her, but soon enough she sighed. Something happened between the two, but she couldn't put her finger on it. What exactly was it….? "ok. You can go back to your dorm with your partner now." She stated, while turning to look at ichigo.

Hichigo nodded, taking another look at the orangette. He was looking away, completely oblivious to the stare he was getting. Mmm….

"ichigo. It's time to go" hichigo said, while taking a step forward to meet ichigos gaze.

The orangettes head snapped up instantly. He looked at hichigo, who had a mild look of concern laced on his features. Oh well. It looked like both of them didn't want to talk about what happened til at least they got somewhere alone, and quite frankly, ichigo was okay with that. Actually he was okay with not mentioning it at all. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Hichigo was too straightforward for that; he learned a long time ago.

"ok" he said, emotion nowhere near laced in his voice. It was a sober sound, sort of like a whisper. Really, what had gotten into him? he usually didn't let his emotions leak out when people were around him, it was only when ichigo was alone. Why did it just…pile out now?

Without another word, both teens made their way down the curling steps, going far beyond the subway grounds. It was a secret passage; one that was known to no one but the people belonging to shinigami inc. as usual.

As ichigo followed the albino behind, he couldn't get hichigo out of his head. The way his crazed face was when he killed, the look on him when he wanted blood. The look when he was nice, mean, angry, fascinated, it all confused ichigo. Something back there set him off, but he didn't know what. The knife that ichigo gave hichigo to lick? The way hichigo stared into his back as they moved to kill the governor? It was just so _confusing. _

After about fifteen minutes of trying to sort out his emotions, ichigo and his partner made it to his dorm. There was a gothic 'zero' stationed on the front, signaling where they were to be staying. You see, that's how everyone knows where they stay. Numbers. Most felt like they were in a jail cell like this, but no one could really bring themselves to care. They were hidden, and that was all that was needed. Safe, and hidden.

Hichigo eyed the orangette for quite a while, and when they reached their dorm, he couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly he turned, which caught the orangette by surprise. He stopped, staring into the albinos yellow orbs quizzically.

"w-what?" ichigo asked. The albino looked deep in thought, which almost…what? Scared the orangette? Ichigo didn't get scared. Was he out of his mind? He was a fucking badass assassin! Assassins didn't get fucking scared! Let alone ichigo – fucking – kurosaki.

"what the fucks going on with you?" hichigo said bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest while looking at ichigo squarely. He saw the orangette freeze, which only made the albino more curious. What was he, scared? He, shirosaki hichigo, could make an assassin SCARED? Since when?

"what has you thinking that there's something wrong with me?" ichigo snapped back, flinching at his own harshness. Damn, he's snippy. Ichigos just needed to get away from the albino, that's it! Get away, and then he's good. Like, leave somewhere. But he knew that wouldn't happen. They were partners, after all. Shittttttt….

Ichigo tried to bolt around hichigo to grab the apartment knob, but only brushed his finger-tips against it, because hichigo stuck out his arm to prevent him from going further. The arm dug heavily into his lower chest, almost choking him. never go at full speed again, damn. Ichigo choked.

"where, exactly do you think you're going?" hichigo whispered into the others ear, causing ichigo to shiver despite the closeness.

"inside." Ichigo muttered, trying to squirm away from the albino. But no avail - the albino had a frickin steel grip. Just his luck, like a guy who's the same strength as him. Way to go ichigo, you're the best. Not.

"no yer not" hichigo said sullenly, sighing as he pulled ichigo back to stand in front of him. somehow this ichigo was so different from the killing ichigo. So…riled up? Or just hyper? Or…nervous? More that he thought about it, ichigo did look a bit nervous. Well, more than a bit. He was actually off the charts of nervousness – if that's what it was.

"hichigo, let me in" ichigo growled. He was losing his patience. Fast. And no one, _no one, _liked pissed off ichigo. More than one person would be killed, he was sure.

"no" hichigo pressed on, glaring at ichigo with the same fierceness he was receiving. Oh, he wouldn't give a fuck, though. He knew what was wrong with ichigo now – it just clicked. Ichigo liked him, and not like as a was like, like. Like liking as a boyfriend, or something. And he just realized this? After how long? five years? Was he fucking STUPID? That look that ichigo always had from killing was still there, but some of it was probably being able to kill next to the albino. Why hadn't he realized it….sooner?

"it makes sense now…" hichigo murmured.

"w-what makes sense?" ichigo sputtered out, looking at hichigo. That light that he saw in the albinos eyes weren't from nowhere, how did that happen? Did he realize something? Judging from the look on his face, he did. But…what did he know?

"this" hichigo stated. Without a word he turned around, opening the door. It swung open with a loud creak, but hichigo either didn't notice, or didn't care. The albino turned swiftly, yanking ichigo in the door with him. the orangette almost fell into the albinos chest, but he caught the teen as he closed the door with his foot.

The next thing ichigo knew, was that he was on the couch with hichigo hovering him. ichigo gasped at the fast pace hichigo seemed to have, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hichigo was on top of him. hichigo ogichi shirosaki was fucking on top f him, breathing so closely its hard to ignore him.

"h-hichigo?" ichigo queried, looking up at hichigo with wide eyes. His tanned hands were pushed up against the albinos chest, in a fake attempt to push the pale teen off of him. not working.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes greatly, scanning the other teens face. There was that shyness again – stronger now. So he was right, ichigo really liked him!

With warning hichigo leaned down, crushing the two's lips together. Ichigo froze in shock for a few moments, not really knowing what was going on. Hichigo was kissing him, pushing him against a couch….? But his lips were so soft….so…white….

Before he knew it, the orangette was kissing back fiercely. Their lips were locked, ichigos hands roaming the pale teens chest un-knowingly to him. it supplied a moan that broke the kiss, hichigo leaning onto ichigo for support. The orangette was panting while looking up at hichigo wide, questioning eyes, as if asking him what brought that on. Honestly, hichigo didn't know. He just did what felt right at the time. And that, that felt a hell of a lot more than right. It felt….completely…awesome.

Not seconds later hichigo brought this kiss back, his lips lunging hungrily into the orangettes soft, plump lips. When he hurt ichigo whimper he grinned into the kiss, letting his tongue pop out to run against ichigos lips. Without much hesitation ichigo opened, letting hichigo take control of the lip-lock. The albinos teal tongue peeped out, delving into ichigos warm heat. Holy shit, it was like….pure bliss. Ichigo was as soft as the albino thought, almost fragile in a sense. Other than in bed, he bet, ichigo was not fragile. Or was this something that only he got to see? He'd never know.

"a-ah…h-hichigo….dont…." ichigo murmured into the albinos lips, trying to weakly push him away. Though, no avail, because hichigo continued to ravish him.

"don't?" hichigo brought his gaze to the orangette, who was looking to the side. He didn't make eye-contact with the albino, which angered him. why couldn't ichigo look him in the eye? Was he ashamed? What, did ichigo alone not get to handle pleasures?

"its….it's not right…" ichigo murmured, still not making eye-contact with his partner. He gulped, closing his eyes. He was stupid! They were fucking partners, they shouldn't be doing something like this! What was _wrong _with him? since when did he subject to his own desires? Fuck. Something's really wrong here.

Hichigo growled. Why was it so bad? Ichigo seemed to like him, and damn, if he didn't like ichigo back. What was the problem? "its not right? How the fuck is it not right?"

The orangette suddenly turned to hichigo with a sharp look. Hidden desire was masked under his dark eyelashes, but otherwise, ichigos face was stone. "were partners. We kill people with eachother. A relationship is something that would just get in the way! Don't you realize that?" damn, ichigo. You need to calm down. Breathe, just breathe…..slowly…. aw, fuck. It aint working!

Hichigo stayed silent for the longest time, only staring at ichigo. Over and over, those words worked their way into his mind. _A relationship is something that would just get in the way! _Is that… what it was? Something that ichigo only saw as something that got in his way? Like a tick, a fly? Did it…even mean anything to ichigo? Guess not. fine. Fuck him. fuck ichigo. Fuck his self-absorbed, glutton, asshole of an attitude. Fuck everything.

Without saying a word, hichigo pushed himself off of ichigo. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a worried gaze cast his way, but fuck, he didn't care. Ichigo didn't seem to care about him. so what the fuck? He shouldn't care about ichigo.

"Wai-" ichigo said, standing up to catch the albinos arm. His fingers only grazed hichigos wrist, before it was pulled away.

"don't fucking touch me" hichigo snarled. _A relationship is something that would just get in the way! _ Those words kept prodding ins his mind, shutting off any other emotions. Shock. Hurt. Hate. Those were things that were happening right about now, things that went through the albinos mind.

With that, hichigo turned, and raced off into his room. A loud '_**slam**_!' was heard, only making ichigo flinch.

_Just what had he done? _


	2. Chapter 2

"don't fucking touch me" hichigo snarled. _A relationship is something that would just get in the way! _ Those words kept prodding ins his mind, shutting off any other emotions. Shock. Hurt. Hate. Those were things that were happening right about now, things that went through the albinos mind.

With that, hichigo turned, and raced off into his room. A loud '_**slam**_!' was heard, only making ichigo flinch.

_Just what had he done? _

Ch 2

The next day, ichigo and hichigo were called up for a special mission. They didn't know why, though. That was the bad thing. Whenever something was confidential, that meant there was a risk. Either a risk of getting killed, or a risk that meant you knew the person. Whichever it was, no matter what, it was bad. Very, very, bad.

"today, you two will be facing someone well into your own skills." Their instructor started, "His name is renji abari, and ichigo, I already know you two are acquainted."

Ichigo paused for a second, frozen. _r-renji abari! _His…ex? No, no, that can't be! Why are they targeting him?

"ichigo, I know that it must be a bit hard, but this needs to be done." Their instructor said sternly.

Hichigo wasn't really paying attention. Not to the instructor, not to ichigo, not to anyone. He was delved in his own thoughts, still pissed off at what ichigo had to say. A relationship is something that would just get in the way. My ass. Whats so wrong about a relationship between partners, anyway?

"i-I know, sensei. I won't let renji get in the way of our goals." Ichigo murmured, looking away. he didn't want to face his ex, and he CERTAINLY didn't want hichigo to meet him. renji was a bit…abusive, physically and emotionally. Well, more than a bit. "when do we leave?" he asked, looking back at his sensei. The orangette couldn't really look his instructor in the eye, so he settled on the forehead.

"actually, you leave now. As you already know, hichigo will be accompanying you." Their instructor said sternly. Hichigo looked at his sensei with a murderous glare, which was returned at full force. "you are dismissed"

Ichigo and hichigo nodded, both turning to leave. Nothing was spoken as they made their way out to their dorms, only the sound of shuffling and metal being hit ringing in their ears. Otherwise, it was silent. That left both ichigo and hichigo to their own thoughts.

Ichigo was in two states of mind at the time. One was worrying about meeting renji again, but the other was worrying about hichigo. The albino hadn't talked to him ONE BIT since the incident between them. he was getting a bit worried now, more than usual. Would hichigo hold a grudge against him? did he upset his pale partner THAT MUCH? Sometimes he wondered. How much did hichigo really want him? to get upset like this….

When they made it to their dorm area, hichigo pulled out the key. Without anything he slid it in, successfully unlocking their door. Then, without a sound, both made their way inside, going to their own rooms.

Hichigo went to his room, and pulled out his weapon bag. All the while he was thinking about ichigo. How could someone _say_ something like that! _A relationship is something that would just get in the way! _ Fuck it, ichigo was just an asshole. A total asshole who thinks he could do anything and everything on his own. Damn him. damn kurosaki ichigo. Damn his partner.

Ichigo went into his own room, sighing when he retreated into the familiar look of his space. Some things were so stressful lately, and he was glad that he got into his own place.

He started to pack.

His gun, his sword, his knives, tasers, and a few other things he's acquired the past few years. Everything went into his bag. A change of clothing, mostly skin tight black leather, and a few coats made out of the same material. Usually, he didn't bother with the leather. But this time, he'll need it. Ichigo was sure.

As he was packing, ichigo let his mind wander back to hichigo. The albino was mad at him for something, he just wasn't sure what. He knew that his partner wouldn't be riled up just for stopping was something he said, that was for sure. But, he just didn't know what. Should ichigo confront hichigo with it? Gah, he didn't know! What to do? Ya see, this is exactly why ichigo doesn't like relationships with people. It always distracts him from his work, which is what he should be focusing onto now. But _no, h_e just HAD to get wound up with the albino.

Ichigo sighed. Life is too complicated.

The orangette shook his head, tossing his bag over his shoulder. What was he going to do? He just couldn't last like this – the albino ignoring him. it was obvious ichigo was attracted to the man, but right now, he just couldn't cope. Honestly, he didn't want a relationship with anyone. Well, not like he didn't want one, more like he couldn't have one. Especially with his partner. That would just be a bit too complicated. But then again, weren't things already? Shit.

I gotta get out of this place.

Ichigo sighed, gathering up himself. _Fuck, ichigo, be a man. _Right, be a man. That was more easy said than done. With one last breath, ichigo stalked out of his room. Hichigo didn't seem to be ready at the time, so he decided to sit on the couch to wait for him.

_What to think about until then. _

Hichigo was growling to himself. It was annoying that every step he took, his mind shot those words out to him. _a relationship is something that would just get in the way! _Why is he getting so pissed off? Its not like ichigo wanted that type of relationship right now. He should respect that…right? Wrong. Hichigo didn't respect stuff like that. Not that he didn't see the logic – he just didn't like it. Sometimes the albino hated himself for thinking that, but there was no way getting around it.

Still, he shouldn't act this way.

But fuck, what can he do? Push himself onto ichigo? No, he was too pissed off for that. He couldn't BELIEVE ichigo said something like that. _A relationship is something that would just get in the way! _Please. If he really wanted it, he'd take it…right? Ichigo didn't seem like one to give into everything he wants. But what, did he really want hichigo? There was nothing special there. Sure, each of them had a lot in common, but maybe _too _much in common? Fuck.

Hichigo sighed. He should finish packing. Ichigo was probably done already.

The albino walked around his bed, grabbing the gun under it. This baby was his favorite. His only and only, machine gun. Sure, he had others that he packed, like the bolt action, revolver, shotgun, semiautomatic firearm, and a sniper. But his machine gun, oh, he _loved _his machine gun. The albino even named it after himself. 'ogichi', his middle name, is the name of his gun. It was a sleek black color, along with a stand of its own that held it up. Unless, of course, you're holding it.

His baby.

_damn, _hichigo thought as he packed his gun, along with a few others, _if only he had one of those Russian assassin guns. That'd be the bomb. _Hichigo sighed then. Eh, don't get yer hopes up. It's not like he was getting one soon, anyway.

The albino sighed as he closed up his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. He didn't want to do this mission, not at all. Especially with ichigo. It would be so fucking tense he wouldn't even be able to move! That isn't good, either. You have to be unnoticed as an assassin, and right now, he didn't think he fit the subject.

Who was the target…anyway? Wasn't it, like, supposed to be ichigos ex, or something? Oh, great. Just great. He was going to meet up with ichigos ex-boyfriend. No jealousy there.

Hichigo rolled his eyes. Oh well, think about it when we get there.

With one last sigh, hichigo made his way out of his room. It was silent as he walked from his room to the living room. Well, besides the footsteps, anyway. But they were a given.

Hichigo emerged from the corner, and a bright fleck of orange caught his eye. Ichigo had been waiting for him long, then. Oh well. he deserves it.

Letting a few more steps pass by, hichigo finally stopped. Almost immediately their eyes locked contact, each boring into the others. Ichigos was brimmed with sadness, while hichigos was brimmed with….anger. ichigo gulped. The anger was so intense in his partners eyes, that it almost left himself frozen. The orangette got up, taking his bag with him. well, it could be worse. Hichigo could be a walking sulking fest, which ichigo _really _didn't need at the time. Thank GOD hichigo was more of an anger person. Ichigo was too, for that matter.

"lets go" hichigo said coldly, gruffness coming out from behind the binds. Without saying anything else, he turned, and stalked for the door. He heard ichigo follow him from behind sullenly.

"hich-" ichigo tried to say. Hichigo cut him off.

"be quiet. I have a headache" the albino said, growling in an angry way. Truthfully, he didn't have a headache. He just didn't want to talk to ichigo. If he did, well, he'd have a hell of a lot more than a headache to control.

Ichigo shut up.

The walk was silent down to the bottom floor. No one looked at them, and they looked at no one. Every now and then both of them would gain contact of one another, but hichigo always settled it with a cold glare. Ichigo didn't like it one bit.

There was a car waiting for them outside, which held one of their helpers. Ichigos longtime friend, yoruichi, was in the drivers compartment. He's known her for as long as he could remember. Ichigo trusted her with his life, and any more he had. He trusted her with secrets, job information, his personal issues, everything. Which was why he was glad she would work with the two of them on this mission.

"strawberry-kun! Long time no see!" yoruichi waved to her best friend, ichigo, who was walking towards the car. A few steps behind him an albino was walking, which she guessed was the one and only hichigo. They look just like doubles! FREAKY!

"hey, yoruichi" ichigo smiled a bit, opening the back door to the sleek black car. He poped inside, followed by a scowling hichigo.

"so, what have you been up to, ichi?" the purplette said, chiming as she started to drive off. The woman looked back to meet the albinos cold gaze, and almost flinched. Her gaze turned into a scowl. "hello, im yoruichi, ichigos long-time friend. Your hichigo, right?" she queried, turning back to look at the road ahead of her.

"yeah" hichigo said gruffly. He didn't have the patience to talk to another whiny bitch. Why, oh why, did he always have to meet kinds of chicks like this? Did god like to shit on him?

"ah-…." Yoruichi stopped. The albino looked like he was in a pissy mood at the time, so she decided to leave it at that. But she wondered….just what in the world was wrong with him?

Ichigo watched their short conversation with concern. Hichigo looked like he was about ready to burst open at any moment, sort of like he wanted to kill someone. Not like when they were both killing, with grins. More like he wanted to create a massacre. Wouldn't that be nice.

After a few long minutes of silence, ichigo decided to speak up to hichigo. "h-hichigo, look, im sorry-" he didn't get even a full sentence out, before hichigo turned to him with a cold glare.

With his jaw clenched, hichigo reached out and closed the divider in the car. The purple haired lady seemed to give them an odd glance, but then ignored it.

"sorry for what?" hichigo growled. He didn't have the patience for this right now. He didn't want to talk to ichigo. He didn't want to talk to the purple freak. He didn't want to talk to anyone. And most of all, he DIDN'T want to discuss what they were about to discuss. Fuck, if there was a way to get around it, he would take it.

Ichigo stiffened a bit, looking down. He couldn't meet his partners eyes, for they were clouded with so much rage that it was hard to look at. it startled the orangette that he could so much as put that much anger into someone. He baffled him at the same time, too.

"im sorry for whatever I said to get you so angry, i-I just… im…I don't even know" ichigo muttered, putting a hand on his forehead. He didn't even know what he was supposed to apologize for. How could he do this? The albino was making him more tense every second, and now it was getting hard to talk. What could he do!

"you don't even know what got me angry! See, this is what pisses me off!" hichigo started, "_a relationship is something that would just get in the way! _Does THAT ring a bell? A fucking RELATIONSHIP would just get in the way! So what, am I a pushover or something? Would just get in the way. I would get in the way? Do I get in the way now? Cause honestly, I don't think I do! What do you think! Do I GET IN THE FUCKING WAY?" hichigo growled out, his eyes narrowing at he talked. "that's what made me angry. You just had to say _a relationship is something that would just get in the way!"  
><em>

Ichigo flinched. Then flinched again. That's what got him so angry? What he said? "l-look, your now in the way-"

"well, then clear it up for me! Because you seem to say I AM!" hichigo said, his eyes boring holes into ichigos. He was so pissed off right now. Ichigo didn't even know what was wrong with him the whole time? Fuck, it pissed him off. Pissed him off. Pissed him off. Pissed him THE FUCK OFF!

"LISTEN TO ME!" ichigo suddenly shouted, his own anger taking over. "I don't know how you think you in the way, but you're not! if you knew anything, you would know that I take my work seriously! My job as an assassin means a lot to me, don't you know that? Yes, im attracted to you. Yes, id seemingly be willing to throw some of my life away for you, and YES, I'd run infront of a bullet for you, but DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME? I need this job, for everyone I know. It's what im good at. and if it was possible, id work in a relationship with this job! But it just isn't possible!" ichigo hollered, his own eyes narrowing. He was planning on being cool and collected, but fuck, it didn't seem like that anymore.

Hichigo glared. His teeth were grinding together and outrageous force, trying, if anything, not to burst out.

What came out, though, was nothing more than a hurt whisper. "couldn't you even…try?" hichigo murmured, looking down at the car floor. He understood where ichigo was coming from, what why couldn't he even TRY to work a relationship in with his job? Was it not even worth it to him?

The albinos lips started to quiver. Emotions took place of his downright anger at the time, washing away and feeling of life inside him. now, all that was left was an outer core. Wetness started to drip down one eye, clouding his vision at the moment. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to _cry._ But he did. His features screwed up, his pale, chapped lip quivering even more than before.

Ichigos eyes widened. What was….? He noticed a tear slip down. T-tears? Hichigo was crying? What-?

"couldn't you even just…TRY?" hichigo shouted, looking back up at ichigo with wide, hurt eyes. He wasn't thinking when he pushes ichigo as far away from him as he could, making ichigo slam into his door. Hichigo on his own curled into a ball, far, far away from ichigo.

Ichigo just stared for a moment, not knowing what to do. Ever so slowly, he closed back up again, scooting closer to hichigo. His tanned hand came up and tried to touch hichigo, but it was only whisked away by a pale reflection of his hand. The orangette tried again, but was whisked away at the same pace.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say, what to think, what to….he just didn't know. So he did what was instinct. He leaned in and captured hichigos wrists with one hand before they came up to attack him again, holding them down. Hichigo struggled a bit under the orangette capture, but steel grip still held him. with ichigos un-used hand, he held it up to capture the albinos chin.

Golden orbs staring into milky yellow ones for what seemed like forever. Neither hichigo nor ichigo moved for a while, they just sat there, with ichigo almost completely on top of the albino. But, within a quick motion, all space with lost.

Ichigo crashed lips onto hichigos suddenly, causing a slight bit of panic in hichigos eyes. Both of their eyes were wide open, staring at eachother as ichigos mouth forced hichigos to move. It didn't take much, but hichigo gave in.

The kiss was harsh, ichigos lips bruising against hichigos. Their pink and white skin moved together for what seemed like forever, like nothing was thought but the fact that they were kissing.

Damn right, _they were kissing. _

Hichigo had been waiting for that contact forever. He didn't know what to think besides the fact that they were, indeed, _kissing. _

After a few long moments, ichigo pulled back, letting the albino go. Hichigo almost whined at the loss of contact, but decided to ignore it. Ichigo backed away from him, and hichigo sat up slowly. Silence spread between the two, only the faint sound of an engine working polluting the silence.

Ichigo finally took a deep breath. "If you want…ill try it." He murmured, looking back at hichigo to search for his reaction.

Hichigo froze.

ichigo is actually going to try a relationship between the two? Honestly? No joke? The albino could almost jump in joy. Ichigo was going to actually try a relationship with him! it was news to hear.

The albino smiled.

_Thank you, ichigo! _


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

Damn right, _they were kissing. _

Hichigo had been waiting for that contact forever. He didn't know what to think besides the fact that they were, indeed, _kissing. _

After a few long moments, ichigo pulled back, letting the albino go. Hichigo almost whined at the loss of contact, but decided to ignore it. Ichigo backed away from him, and hichigo sat up slowly. Silence spread between the two, only the faint sound of an engine working polluting the silence.

Ichigo finally took a deep breath. "If you want…I'll try it." He murmured, looking back at hichigo to search for his reaction.

Hichigo froze.

ichigo is actually going to try a relationship between the two? Honestly? No joke? The albino could almost jump in joy. Ichigo was going to actually try a relationship with him! it was news to hear.

The albino smiled.

_Thank you, ichigo! _

Ch. 3

Ichigo reached his hand out, whisking any access tears away from hichigos face. The albino looked…happy. Like, really, really happy. It was amazing that ichigo could do something like this to someone, but it was possible. At least he knew hichigo wasn't kidding with him – the tears were genuine. This made ichigo smile apprehensively. He never knew someone could take ichigo, a killer, seriously. It's somewhat…refreshing? Happy? He didn't know. But all ichigo knew was that he loved this feeling – of being loved. Odd, isn't it? A killer, no, _assassin _that could be loved. That's something, huh?

With one least look, ichigo pulled away. He sat back down in his seat almost immediately.

Hichigo was beaming. Surely, not on the outside. That was the calm, collected side. But inside, oh, you don't want to go in there. He was _ecstatic. _The albino wanted to jump around and around continuously, not worrying about a thing. Ichigo accepted him – wanted to have a relationship. Sure, there would be a few bumps along the way, but hichigo wasn't too worried. He was glad. Hichigo ogichi shirosaki, an assassin, was thoroughly thrilled and happy for once in his life. Someone accepted him with open arms, once in his life. Gave him a chance. To redeem himself, make himself better, and above all, make him into someone he wanted to be for a while. A caring, protective boyfriend. Give or take the cheesiness, but you've never known what it felt like to be shunned like he has. You don't know what it felt like to be looked down upon as a weakling, someone who couldn't protect people. And look where it got him. with the best fucking assassin in the whole god damn world.

But then there was renji. Hichigo didn't want to meet ichigos ex-boyfriend, the person they were about to kill. If anything, the albino teen wanted to run. But he couldn't – he knew that. he was ichigos boyfriend, so he would stick up for him in any way meant possible.

_Boyfriend. _Is that what ichigo was? Were they, like, going out? This was another thing to ponder about. He wondered if he should just ask ichigo. The orangette wouldn't mind, right? …right. Sure….he wouldn't mind. Oh, for fucks sake, what was he scared of? Nothing he should be, that's for sure. Well, knowing ichigo he would laugh his ass off. Eh, oh well. It's better than him shunning like before again.

"hey, ichigo?" hichigo caught himself asking. Oh fuck, was he really going to ask this? …he was. Well, fuck.

"yeah?" the orangette turned his head to look at hichigo, his brow furrowing at the confused look on hichigos face. Confusion? Why is hichigo confused? Eh, maybe he was reading it wrong. But it did look like confusion….and something else he couldn't place right off hand. Maybe…pondering? Thoughtful? Eh, he was never good at emotions.

"are we uh…like, um…" hichigo stuttered. He didn't know how to put it! "an item?" oh, smooth. Real smooth, hichigo. Fuck! What are you, a third grader? 'an item'. Seriously, hichigo. Aren't you even manly enough to say it! Guess not. sometimes the albino really tested his habits.

Ichigo looked at hichigo for a bit, then burst out laughing. He couldn't help it – the albino was just too cute when he said it! Like he was embarrassed to admit it! Oh my god, how priceless! But then again, ichigos would feel the same way if he had to ask such... Shit, he shouldn't be laughing! …..but he couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Just imagine, a flustered hichigo. A flustered assassin. Maybe it was a bit melodramatic poking fun at the albino, and a bit rude, but fuck. Who in the hell uses the word 'item' anymore? Well, hichigo did. And that made it just by any means WAY cuter. Considering hichigo was so oblivious.

Ichigo shook his head, still chuckling continuously. He stopped, however, when hichigo gave him a solid glare that said, shut up! Ok, a bit scary in the process. But still fucking funny as hell. Not his fault the albino decided to ask such a silly question.

Ichigo sighed. "yes, yes we are, an 'item'" ichigo said, lifting his hands up to put quotations over items. The orangette couldn't help over-exaggerating the 'item' in the sentence alone.

Hichigo glared. Ichigo was making fun of him! The little bastard. Hmph, he would feel the same if he had to ask that question. Shit. "don't make fun! I didn't know how to put it!" truth there. Very much truth was put into that sentence . woah, he sounded like a damn wise man. Hichigo didn't even know he could sound that way! Hell yeah! He is very, very much smart. Heh. Then hichigo groaned to himself, rolling his eyes inwardly. Yeah, smart enough to use 'item'.

"ok, ok. Im not making fun of you!" ichigo said, chuckling when hichigos glare heated up. That albino was so…sensitive! Well, it's not like he wasn't too, but stttttiiillllllll….

"grrr…." Hichigo muttered. He glared at a grinning ichigo for a bit, before turning his head to look out the window. He honestly wondered how long it would take to get to their destination….if it's a long time, hichigo is going to fall asleep. "hey, ichi? How long does it take go get to our targets place?" He asked, looking back at ichigo. The albino didn't want to use ichigos ex-boyfriends real name, or even mention ex by him, because hichigo seemed to think it was a really touchy situation to talk about with him. really, really, awkward.

Ichigo stiffened a bit at remembrance. Renji's place was, if he didn't move, across a few states. Far, far away. That's why ichigo moved here. He wouldn't have to deal with the constant harassing and crude comments of renji, along with the common abuse that was casted upon him. That always gave him chilling nightmares. It sucked. Why couldn't he have a normal assassin life, like everyone else? It just wasn't fair.

"If he didn't move, he's five states over." Ichigo replied quietly, not making eye-contact with his partner.

Hichigo groaned, not really noticing the strangled look on ichigos face. "Really? We have to stay in a fucking hotel now." He groaned, looking over at ichigo. Then he started thinking about it. What if the two shared a room? wouldn't that be fucking awesome? Of all the things that could happen in that hotel….

Ichigo looked out the window and sighed. He shouldn't let the red-head get in his mind like that. What was he scared of? Nothing. He wasn't scared of renji, he wasn't scared of a killer, and he wasn't scared of hichigo. He wasn't even fucking scared of hichigo _meeting _renji….right? He didn't even know anymore. He, kurosaki FUCKING ichigo, an assassin, shouldn't be scared. But he was. For once in his life, ichigo was scared. Why? Because he couldn't predict what would happen. The orangette couldn't predict what would happen to him – or hichigo. Which led into a whole new worry central of his own.

The orangettes lips settled into a thin line. Hichigo noticed this, and he scowled. Whats wrong with ichigo? And whats with that look? Something clicked. _Oh. _It was that renji dude, wasn't it? Was the berry worried about the asshole of an ex? Or…scared? Now that he thought about it, ichigo did look a bit shaken up. But he wasn't scared, was he? It was kurosaki-fuckin-ichigo for fucks sake! He couldn't be _scared. _….right?

"hey, ichi…." Hichigo started, looking at ichigo solidly. He gazed at the orangette as he slowly turned his head to look at the albino, trying to read his face. It didn't work out too well, because ichigo masked it before the albino could even take a reading.

"yeah?" the orangette said quietly. He locked gazes with the albino, seeing the look of determination in his eyes. _Determination_? What was he so determined about?

"you don't have to worry about your ex. You'll be fine" hichigo said softly, gazing at the orangettes looks. He searched in the drowning pools of ichigo for a bit, trying to find any hidden emotion under the surface. It was hard to find, but hichigo vaguely saw worry – and confusion. And still, that nagging sense of fear the albino saw in those orange orbs.

Ichigo gulped. He heard the sincerity through the albinos words. He just hoped it was true. "I hope so" he murmured, before glancing out the window again. _He really hoped so._

For a while, the ride was silent. Ichigo was looking out the window, hichigo was looking forward, and yoruichi was driving. They were all thinking about different things.

Ichigo was pondering what hichigo said. _You'll be fine. _He wasn't so sure. What if he slipped up somehow, spacing out because they were killing his EX-boyfriend? What if renji said something to tick of hichigo just a bit, making his job sloppy too? If that happened, his life would be going down into hell. But…ichigo did trust hichigo. But he didn't trust himself. That was the real problem here. It was just too much to worry about before you were about to kill someone, you know?

Hichigo, however, was torn between jumping up in his seat and screaming to the world, or worrying about ichigo to the point where he was sick. He'd _never _seen ichigo act like this, no matter how long they were together. About five or six years to be exact. But that didn't mean the albino couldn't worry for ichigo, did it? He hoped not. And then hichigo wanted to jump up ecstatically that he and ichigo were, for a point, _together. _It was a little rash to act like that, yeah, but what can you do? Nothing. For now, anyway.

Poor yoruichi was just clueless.

The ride was silent for a bit, everyone scattered around in their own thoughts. Worry was the main feeling in the back, and confusion in the front. It was funny, really, how someone can be so clueless when they were right next to them.

Ichigo glanced at hichigo, who was staring out the window with a frown. It was cute in a way, like hichigo was lost in thought. But why was he lost in thought in the first place? what if he was worrying about meeting ichigos ex, too? The orangette sure wouldn't blame him. though, if the albino was thinking about what the red-head might be like, ichigo was sure it was far off. Because renji was two-faced. Kind, loving, and careful one moment, and the next…the next, well, that's a whole other him. a drunken, beating, destructive, insulting, un-caring person who only thought of himself. The real renji. And ichigo was sure hichigo didn't think that would be like his ex.

The ride ahead was going to be a long one, for everyone in that car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! There's a new poll out on my profile, so please check it out when ya can! I really wanna get started on that fic X3 ANYWAY, hope ya like this chapter X3 R&R please~! **

Ichigo glanced at hichigo, who was staring out the window with a frown. It was cute in a way, like hichigo was lost in thought. But why was he lost in thought in the first place? What if he was worrying about meeting ichigos ex, too? The orangette sure wouldn't blame him. Though, if the albino was thinking about what the red-head might be like, ichigo was sure it was far off. Because renji was two-faced. Kind, loving, and careful one moment, and the next…the next, well, that's a whole other him. A drunken, beating, destructive, insulting, un-caring person who only thought of himself. The real renji. And ichigo was sure hichigo didn't think that would be like his ex.

The ride ahead was going to be a long one, for everyone in that car.

_**Chapter 4 – Assassins**_

About three states into their journey, the group stopped at a hotel. It was dark out now, about one in the morning with few cars on the immense highway roads. Hichigo hasn't talked to the orange haired teen since that little re-assurance counter, only because the albino didn't want ichigo to go back into his depressed state. As much as he wanted to – he wasn't going to ask. That would only hurt ichigo more, and as sadistic as he is, he really didn't want to do that to Ichigo. And if he did, the orangette just might kick his ass in front of everyone just because. Aint that awesome? Not.

Yoruichi checked all of them in and paid all the fee's while ichigo and Hichigo carried their own material up to their room, one hundred fifteen. Others had volunteered to help them with their bags, but to protect their undercover state, they voted for doing it themselves. This leads up to right now – silence as they took the elevator up to floor four.

"Hey, ichi?" hichigo murmured, just as the elevator stopped. A ting was heard through both of their ears, sending signals to their brains as they stepped out. Hichigo grunted at the weight of the bag. Ichigo looked like he was fucking doing this shit at ease. It pissed him off again. Insert sigh there.

"Yeah?" a quiet question replied, just as the albino started walking down the hall. He heard ichigo following, but didn't pay much mind to it as he closed his own eyes with a sigh. His whole body hurt, and he couldn't wait to get into a soft, blush bed and a shower. An hour of sitting in a car plainly straight for fifteen hours was not his idea of fun – and probably not ichigos either, for that matter.

Before the albino assassin could stop himself, he asked, "What is this Renji guy like?" he asked as he slid his hotel key into the door, it making a satisfying click as it opened. Noticing his mistake as he talked, his wide-eyed face turned back to ichigo, ready to take back the statement. "I'm s-"

"No, it's fine," ichigo's pained face told him it was not fine, but he really didn't want to elaborate on that fact. "Well…," Ichigo started. "He's two-faced. That's about what sums it up…. At first it was really sweet, to date him and everything. He was just playful and a-all, but…. That never lasted, in all honesty. One night he started getting a bit, uh, f-frisky, and when I said n-no…he got k-kinda pissed and started b-bea-beating me, because I didn't want to have s-sex with him…." Ichigo stepped through the door, placing his bags by the wall next to him, still not looking at hichigos form. He kept his back away from the albino. "And then he…f-forced himself onto….and then it just…went from t-there." The scars on Ichigos body itched with remembrance, the many, many, _many _scars proving his anger.

Hichigo bit his lip, staying quiet just about until he started to see the form ichigo owned start to quiver. Without warning he moved into the hotel room also, plopping his stuff down in front of the front door, blocking the entrance. He didn't care. The albino saw the quivering teen jump at the sound, but the teen still didn't turn.

Hichigo walked over slowly to ichigo, his footsteps not making a sound on the carpeted floor. His muscled arms lifted when he stopped in back of Ichigo, the loose appendages finding them to rest on Ichigo's waist. Ichigo stiffened suddenly, trying to shake his head and breathe straight. It wasn't working.

"Shhhh, Ichigo. Its fine, tell me some other time," hichigo cooed, snuggles his face into the back of ichigos neck.

Ichigo felt warmth spread across his body at the comment, and the fact of his body lingering on the tanned teens. It made the orangette feel protected – safe. He was far from that right now, so that feeling was welcomed at any time he could get to it.

"H-hichigo…it hurt…," Ichigo murmured, closing his eyes suddenly. He could still here Hichigo's cooing and touches to get him to calm down, which he found out, was working better than he thought. Ichigo's breath became regular again, the once erratic sound becoming calm and serene.

"I know, ichi, I know…," Hichigo said, his arms escaping form the precious hip-bones he owned. The albino moved to stand in front of the orangette then, calmly lifting up the orangettes chin with ease. "Your fine, you know that? I won't let him hurt you anymore,"

And somehow, ichigo believed this. Why? He didn't know.

The albino leaned in slowly, his eyes staying locked with ichigos own widening eyes as he planted a kiss on ichigos soft, but chapped lips. Hichigo's eyes kept staring at the orangette as ichigo closed his eyes, pleasure lifting into his body as the soft kiss elected him to join. He didn't mind this tingly feeling at all – as a matter of fact, ichigo liked it. Their lips moved together in the second kiss they shared, shock falling out away as happiness filled its spot. He didn't know that Hichigo was capable of making him feel like this, but in some twisted way, it did. And the scary thing was he still didn't mind it.

Hichigo pulled away with a soft smile on his lips, a yawn escaping them a moment later. With a grin, he held out his hand for ichigo to take. "I think it's about time you and I go to bed, dontcha think?"

Ichigo looked at the hand, but took it nonetheless, letting hichigo lead him to where the bedrooms were in the hotel. The orangette couldn't help but stare at the back of Hichigos strong figure as he stood in front of a door, opening that to get in into the bedrooms. He had to admit, he was also tired. And since yoruichi probably booked a different room anyway, he was free from any other questions.

"Uh….ichi?" he heard Hichigos uncertain voice ask. He looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Uh….well, there's only one…bed," Hichigo pointed to the lone queen sized bed in the middle of the room, the lamp already on and waiting. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. Dammit, Yoruichi, you did this on purpose, didn't you!

The orangette let out a dramatic sigh, an angry look present on his face. "Damn you, Yoruichi…" he murmured, slowly looking over at hichigo. With another sigh, he looked at Hichigo. "We're gonna have to share, then," he finally stated.

"Why?"

"Because im not sleeping on the floor,"

"Then I will,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Just…no,"

"…why?"

"Hichigo…" Ichigos voice became dangerous. The albino only sighed at the orangettes behavior, shaking his head as he moved over to the bedside. Ichigo soon followed him. The albino rolled his eyes slightly however as he started to pull his shirt over, ichigo mocking his movements with his own. They didn't look at eachother as they undressed down to their boxers.

Hichigo risked a glance at ichigo as he got into the bed, and was very pleased with what he saw. Ichigo was blushing profoundly as he got into the bed, facing away from hichigo so he didn't have to look at him. The albino only rolled his eyes and scooted over to wrap his arms around the orangette, furrowing his brow slightly when ichigo stiffened. Hichigo relaxed when ichigo did, and they found themselves tumbling into a restless sleep ahead of them.

_**--438957y5843975693458365289- **_

Hichigo found himself slowly awakening to the sound of whimpering on the other side of the bed. The albino opened one eyes groggily at the sound, blinking to look over at the side of the bed. There the orangette was whimpering and flinching every now and then, brows furrowed in an uncomfortable manner. Hichigo's other eye opened in worry of the other teen.

"Ichigo?" hichigo said, his voice carrying in the hotel room. No response, other than more whimpering and scowling. The albino lifted himself up in the bed and stared at ichigo's form.

"R-renji…no, please s-stop this…im b-begging!" ichigo slept talked. Hichigo's brow furrowed more in worry of the other assassin. "d-don't…fuck, it h-hurts! N-no!" ichigos body spasmed out in shock, as if he was trying to push someone off of him. He let out another cry of pain and thrashed away, successfully kicking hichigo in the shin. He hissed in pain, but otherwise ignored it and moved over to the teen that was having a nightmare.

Hichigo placed his hand on ichigo shoulder and shook lightly, trying to away the teen. It didn't work. He tried again – this time a bit harder than last. It still didn't work. The orangette continued to thrash around in his slumber, hitting hichigo a few more times. Hichigo took his hand off ichigos shoulder. His eyes grew blurry with sleep again, but he ignored it as he shouted out his higher up's assassin's name.

"Ichigo!" he shouted hurriedly, shaking ichigo now with both of his hands harshly. Ichigos eyes suddenly shot awake as he tried to shoot up in the bed, but he found out he couldn't.

"h-hichigo?" ichigo said with strain, staring tiredly at the form that was looking at him, also with worry. A thin layer of sweat prodded at his tan skin, making him a bit stick – just enough to where it was uncomfortable. He was still shaking of remembrance at the dream he had, which was probably what had gotten hichigo thick with worry.

"Oh, thank god…," hichigo murmured, his arms folding around ichigos thin frame. He held ichigo tight as the other stiffened, but slowly relaxed into the cold arms that brought softness over his body.

Ichigo still shook; his body spasming - but not thrashing out like before. "s-sorry I woke yo-you….it's fine…," he murmured, "you should g-get to bed, h-hichigo…" he said, his face burrowed in hichigos strong neck line. He felt that hichigo shook his head slightly.

"No, its fine," hichigo said, pulling ichigo down with him to lay back down. His arms were still protecting ichigos body, where they rested around his hips. They tugged ichigo closer, trying to give comfort to the other. It was slightly working, he noticed, because ichigos body stopped shaking and his breath became normal again. The brow was still furrowed, but it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. "go to bed," he whispered in ichigos ear tiredly, not letting his grip of the orangette cease.

Ichigo smiled slightly, but closed his eyes and listening to him. he heard the soft heartbeat of hichigos own heart slowly cascade into its sleeping sound, and he ended up falling asleep to its slight rhythmic lullaby as he accustomed to the arm around him.

_Shit_, he thought as he fell asleep, _I think im falling for him._


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo smiled slightly, but closed his eyes and listening to him. he heard the soft heartbeat of hichigos own heart slowly cascade into its sleeping sound, and he ended up falling asleep to its slight rhythmic lullaby as he accustomed to the arm around him.  
>Shit, he thought as he fell asleep, I think im falling for him<p>

Chapter 5 – Assassins

The next morning ichigo awoke to the sound of soft purring. As he lifted himself from the pillow he was once sleeping on, he found that he could not move his body. Why? Because, of course, hichigo just had to be sprawled out all over him, making the purring sound in his ear as he silently slept. This made ichigo sigh in aggravation. Though it was cute to see the albino like this – he really had to piss. Like, 'I'm going to shit my pants' kind of piss. It really wasn't that comfortable.

"Yo asshole, get the hell off of me," ichigo said, his voice again tinted with aggravation. He really had to go.

"Mmmm…," hichigo murmured, his own eyes slowly opening to welcome the new day. He slowly growled to himself, rolling off of ichigo to let him go. As ichigo had gotten up, the albino tried to get himself to will back to sleep. As much as he tried – it wasn't working. The eyes were shut and everything, but what he was trying to do wasn't succeeding. It looked like god wanted to get his last ass up from bed.

The albino had heard footsteps fall away from him, their sound directed to the small bathroom across the small hall of the hotel. As the footsteps stopped, he heard a door open and close, and then silence. He opened his eyes again. The sun was too bright outside, welcoming the new day with a great love. Hichigo scowled. Low indeed. today was the day they would finally get into the state that that bastard renji lived in. the thought itself didn't sound too appealing to him, so he was sure as hell it didn't sound too appealing to ichigo either. But, as ichigo's…boyfriend, he would protect the orangette with his life. With his blood. With his soul. Anything that he owned. He would do what he had to to keep ichigo safe.

After his little speech in his mind, hichigo found he heard the shower water running. With a perverted grin, he got up from the bed, hair still tousled, and made his way into the bathroom that ichigo was in. he didn't make any sound as he trudged through the carpet to get to his prey, still not making a noise as he silently opened the door. The grin was still in place – for if it was not, then this would be pointless.

The shower curtains were pulled together so nothing in the shower but steam was showing. In fact, the whole room itself was steaming. He could vaguely see a form through the curtains, but nothing else. The grin that hichigo sported turned into a smirk as he unclothed himself. The only thing he still wore – thank god – was his boxers. He flung those off quickly, and moved to the opposite side of the shower from what ichigo was facing. As quietly as he could, he removed the curtains, stepping into the steaming shower.

Ichigo, he noticed, had his back to him while he was humming a soft tone to himself. It sounded a bit like D-Technolife to him, but he didn't mind that as he took a step forward, his body making its way over to ichigo. Before the orangette had a chance to see him, hichigo sneaked his arms around ichigo's slim, but toned waist, earning a surprised yelp that came out from the orangette. Not letting the orange haired teen turn in his arms, he leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear.

"Mornin'…," hichigo muttered, his voice sleepy as he traced his finger-tips along ichigo's abdomen. This made the orangette shiver quietly, a slight moan coming out from those soft, pale lips that ichigo owned.

"h-hichigo…fuck, you scared me," the orangette stated, his voice a bit relived.

Hichigo snickered. "Yer an assassin, ichi, you need ta learn how ta sense this stuff," the albino mockingly said, pleased to find out that he slipped through the orangette surveillance. Usually that was such a hard thing to do.

"Oh would you shut the fuck up? I never expected someone to come into my shower and try to rape me, so give me a break. And DON'T get any bright ideas," because, ichigo thought, it was already scary enough that he didn't have any clothes on while he was with the orangette. Not like hichigo wasn't sexy, because he was, it was just…he really didn't know what to…you know, do. So it scared him.

"Now why would I do that?" hichigo grinned to himself, letting his index finger trail down the lithe muscles that ichigo owned as his abs. The sculptured body was amazing itself alone that he could get hard – but he didn't really want to go that far if ichigo didn't want ta. But that didn't mean he didn't get to tease his berry, because, fuck, he just might die if he didn't get to.

"Ngh….hichigo…seriously d-don't…," ichigo found himself groaning to himself as the albino's shower wet fingers trailed a hot path down his stomach, leaving the one and only invisible line of flames that heated up ichigo's body. He could feel the others rock solid body up against his back, but the weird thing was…he didn't feel that other thing that he should feel when this happen. You know, his dick? He didn't feel that.

"I won't, ichi, I won't," hichigo murmured softly, still tracing the un-tellagable line of fire. Ichigo frowned a bit, but relaxed at the comment. He wasn't frowning because of what hichigo said, because he was kind of glad hichigo didn't really want him for the sex, but was the fact…was he not attractive enough to get hichigo turned on? It was possible…what would he do then, if that happened? And what if…what if it was true…?

"H-hichigo…I have a question…," ichigo found himself asking. He bit his lip nervously then, wondering how he was going to phrase this question.

"Yes?" the albino asked, oblivious to the slight wariness of the orangette's words.

"Am I….," ichigo bit his lip harder, his heart-beat quickening slightly, "am I good enough…g-good enough looking to you?" he mumbled out, slightly leaning away from the albinos form. He felt his Adams apple contract, then bob as it slightly got bigger. He waited in silence for the answer.

Hichigo was utterly taken aback. Did ichigo just ask what he thought he asked? Seriously? Because if ichigo said what he thought he said, then there might be some serious problems with ichigo's brain at the moment. "W-what?" he muttered aloud, staring at the back, shocked, at the orangette. He didn't know what or how the question was brought up, but fuck, he didn't want to hear something defeating like that to EVER come out of his boyfriends mouth again.

Ichigo tensed in the arms. The arms tensed around him. Silence continued. Neither said anything. Ichigo got worried.

The orangette fidgeted then, again very self-conscious now about his body. He wasn't very conscious before, because he didn't really want to show anything off to anyone or prove anything to anyone. But now since there was someone for him to think about how he looked, he was now more self-aware than ever before. And he really didn't like the feeling. He felt exposed…even like he let hichigo down in a way. He probably wasn't even enough to be dubbed cute, for all he knew. It kind of saddened him that hichigo picked him.

"A-am I? You can just tell me if I a-am," ichigo looked down at his feet then, annoyed to why they were so girly. His body was also girly. Lithe and short, his hair a messy mess….things about him were just….not perfect. Scars lined up his body also, no clean flesh actually un-scathed from his battles. Even his fucking nails were long and girly!

"Are you asking me if you're ugly?" the albino said incredulously. His voice almost sounded as if I had authority…or maybe it was just an aghast voice.

"y-yes…." Ichigo trailed off.

"Why?" hichigos brows shot up then as he slowly made his way around to face ichigo in the now cold-running shower. The orangette had his head down in either shame or embarrassment. He couldn't tell which one. The albino could tell that ichigo was biting his lip, gnawing off the skin until another layer of cells was sure to be brought up. It looked like it hurt, which made hichigo furrow his brows. He started to see blood. Fuck.

"W-well…." Ichigo trailed off, looking to the side.

"I asked…why?" hichigo replied, narrowing his eyes. He saw ichigo twitch in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Y-you weren't…" ichigo really didn't want to say this. Like, really bad. "y-you weren't getting…you know…," the orangette continued to gnaw on his lips harshly.

Hichigos pale white eyebrows rose in surprise. Was the orangette trying to say what he thought he was saying? Because shit, if it was, this was seriously the happiest moment of his whole entire god-damn life. Seriously. The pale assassin decided to test his luck and say something that he was sure ichigo, if this wasn't right, would beat his ass off for. "Are you asking me….that you don't think I don't think your attractive….because I didn't get…hard?" he could see why ichigo didn't want to say it. Hichigo didn't like saying it much either.

Ichigo bit his lips harder. Still looking down, with a heavy blush, he nodded.

Fuck.

"Y-you seriously….."

Ichigo glared at the floor.

Hichigo was torn between laughing his ass off and bursting into tears. He chose the middle. Meaning Operation Comfort the Teen. The albino found himself then again tracing silent pattern in ichigos chest, this time while he was in front, and slowly made his way up to cup his hand on ichigos clenched jaw. He rubbed it. Ichigo couldn't meet his eyes. "ichigo…look at me…," hichigo cooed, his voice soft as a hard look laced on his features. The orange haired assassin didn't look up. Hichigo asked again. "look at me," he said in a voice a bit harder than last. Ichigo STILL wouldn't meet his eyes. "look. At. Me." Hichigo finally growled out, his tone final and demanding as if he was getting mad.

Ichigo looked up. The furrowed brow that he felt go deeper into his face didn't help with the large amount of embarrassment that he felt right now. This was one of the most….oddest times of his life right now, especially in a shower that was not cold. His wet skin felt exposed.

"listen to me. I know damn well enough as to how to keep something like that down, ichigo," hichigo rose his eyebrow in an awkward motion, "believe me, I would if I wasn't scared you wouldn't run away on me if I did. Fuck, ichigo, you have NO idea how much your killing me every day, seriously. I don't even know how the hell you can SAY something like that. Your sexy ichigo, your so fucking sexy…," he dropped his voice down to a murmur. "do you know how much I would love to fucking fuck you in two right now? How much I hold back so I don't fall over my feet when I stare at your face, your body, hear you talk…all of that? I hold back, ichigo. I have for the five years that I've known you."

Ichigos eyes widened in stunned shock, his whole body stiffening to the answer he was given. He wasn't expecting something like that to come out of hichigos mouth, but there it was, new and genuine to the world. He couldn't help but feel guilty as to holding hichigo back, but he knew the albino wouldn't push him at all. The lower assassin was going to wait until he was ready. He did say he didn't want the sex right now…..but….

Ichigo turned so he could get the shower hot again, pleased when the knob turned the steam seeped out from the appliance he had for years. He was also pleased when hichigo let out a hiss off pain, but he didn't mind it as he turned back around. This time hichigo was shocked, and he had every right to be. Because ichigo then dropped down to his knees in front of the albino, his eyes half lidded and lustful. Golden brown orbs then locked with wide, surprised older yellow ones. He could vaguely hear hichigo panting a bit from above him, but he didn't pay attention to it as he lowered his head to level of hichigos slowly hardening dick. It looked as if hichigo was trying to fight off the erection, but it really didn't seem like it was working.

He deserved to give this to hichigo for a thank you. He was very, very, VERY grateful to the albino.

"Thank you…so much…," ichigo murmured, his voice low and almost tranced as he took a taint lick at hichigo erection. He heard the albino above him groan in submissiveness, which only spurred him in as to then take a long lick towards the vein on the bottom of the albinos member. Ichigo could feel himself getting hard at the sounds hichigo made. Shit.

Hichigo groaned at the sight of ichigo licks all around his member. When ichigo first dropped to his knees hichigo thought it was out of shock, but then he soon found out the cause to his drop. At much as he then tried to fight of his erection, it wasn't working. Especially with ichigos half-lidded eyes that stared at his dick like a Christmas present. It was so fucking hot hichigo didn't think he could last even with the first lick. Damn, that was a bit sad. And it really did usually take a bit for hichigo to cum….just not with ichigo, he guessed.

"i-ichi…." Hichigo murmured, his voice low as he tangled his snowy fingers in ichigos hair. "you don't have to if you don't w-wanna, y'know…." He mumbled.

"no…I want to," was the only reply he got, before he felt a hot, wet mouth circle over his member. Hichigo flinched and panted with amazement, almost as if he was spasming with pleasure. The mouth that ichigo owned was pulled down further to cover up his dick. The hot water around him helped out with the heat he already had. It was intoxicating.

Ichigo purred around the dick as he heard the sounds coming from hichigo. He then found out that was also pleasurable and then started up a rhythm as he started to bob his head up and down, sucking. He almost felt as good as the person who was getting sucked – he was so painfully hard. It throbbed, oh GOD, it throbbed. But ichigo couldn't bring himself to stop, even though he should have. They had a mission to finish. Though, he still wasn't stopping. As he sucked harder, ichigo found himself reaching down to grasp his own aching dick. With a sharp tug, he gasped around the heated cock in his mouth.

"ichi…," the moan escaped hichigos lips as he bit down harshly on them, blood welling up in his mouth. The tangy substance smelt, but it didn't really matter right now because he was straight between cumming and passing out right then and there. He wanted the first one more, of course, but it seemed that ichigo wouldn't let him until he was good and ready for it. This only made ichigo hotter – other than the fact that he just dropped to his knees in front of me, practically jumping on my cock to suck so fucking good.

"shmmmm…." Mumbled ichigo around his dick, groaning. The albino looked down at him, to see ichigo looking at him with half lidded, almost closed eyes. He could see ichigo panting below him, his hand somewhere…oh fuck. That's where he put it. Oh son of a –

Ichigo bit don slightly, pleased when a troubled moan cast through pale lips. The orangette shivered excitedly, his body spasming as he pumped his own member faster. He could feel himself getting hotter.

"a-ah, fuck! Ichi…ichi, I'm gonna…gonna cummmm~!" hichigo shouted, his hands finding ichigos golden orange hair as he thrust his hips up. He vaguely heard ichigo cough, but not really because the next thing he knew, he was falling on the floor, panting hard. Black danced in his vision as he fell into the shower, ichigo falling down with him in a cry. Ichigo had come, too, his body dramatically spasming as he lay on top of hichigo in the shower. Both of their crystal eyes were closed.

"so of a….," the albino assassin groaned out, the back of his head hitting the back of the shower. The water was running cold. Shit, were they really in there for that long?

"HN…." Ichigo grunted back, white drops of hichigos own essence dribbling from his chin onto his chest, then washed down…down…down in the shower, until it was gone. Mostly.

"What the fuck brought that on, ichi?" hichigo pondered this. "Because whatever I did, I wanna say it again," with that said, he heard ichigo snort. He could feel ichigo shuffling against him, moving to turn off the oncoming cold water that was making both of them very uncomfortable. As soon as it shut off, they both stood. Wobbly.

Ichigo grinned. "now that's my little secret, hichigo,"

They both proceeded to dry off.

…..

"are we there yet?"

"no,"

"…how 'bout now?"

"…no,"

"…now?"

"….no…."

"Are we there now?"

"Oh for fucks sake, NO!" ichigo finally shouted, losing all of his patience. The white haired albino just got on his nerves a BIT too much in the car, and to think…..they weren't even half way there. Fuck, why does my boyfriend have to be a whiner?

"….Geeze, you could have just told me," hichigo said, almost giving his poker face away. Outside, he was pouting a bit, hurt, while inside he was laughing his skinny ass off as ichigos growing anger. Maybe he was a sadist, he didn't care whatever the fuck the label was. But I tell you, he was FUCKING funny.

"The FUCK! I've been telling you this for the past FIVE minutes, you ASSHOLE! I know your smirking in there!" ichigo finally cried out, throwing his hands in the air in a defeated manner. He knew the other assassin was just trying to piss him off now, and as a matter of fact, he was ready to punch the other. One thing about boyfriends – you can punch them. A girl, no. hichigo? Fuck yes.

"B-but ichi….," you know what, insert puppy eyes there. Hichigo almost slipped up again, but he caught his growing grin and settled for a scowl. " I'm BORED."

Holy shit, he wanted to punch hichigo.

By now, ichigo was twitching with anger, his fingers clenching and unclenching almost as if he broke his knuckles. Speaking of them, his knuckles were now almost as white at hichigos. Meaning 'CODE RED, CODE RED, EVERYONE EVACUATE BEFORE ICHIGO EXPLODES.' That kind of warning.

Hichigo shook his head and sighed. Ichigo had so many anger issues, it was hard to tell which one was showing at which time.

"chill, ichigo…I'm just messin' wit cha," hichigo sighed, his legs relaxing and folding up on the car seat in an Indian style position. He looked to see ichigo trying to calm himself, but from the looks of it, this wasn't working. He didn't mind it, really, because it was amusing, but….things really can't go too far. He doesn't want ichigo stressed out on the mission. Which was actually…really stupid to think that he wasn't. it was his EX-BOYFRIEND their talking about. God knows he would feel VERY stressed out at this time.

The car fell silent, only yoruichi's driving hitting pavement making sound as she was gassing her way through the states. Ichigo was looking out the window with his brow furrowed, his sitting style tense and almost…war-like. In a car. In a chair. See, only ichigo can do that while still looking hot. Anyone else who tried would just look fucking stupid. Shit, even he would.

"Hey…ichigo?" hichigo queried, his angled chin now pointing towards ichigo in a rather…stern way. Ichigo looked over, but didn't answer.

The albino sighed. "You…you don't have to, you know…do anything if you don't want to… I could take care of him if you'd like," he offered, almost coughing in an embarrassed manner. Ichigo found himself smiling tightly.

"no, I'll work too. I can't let you do all of it, hichigo. I can take care of it; I'm good, really," the quiver that ichigo had in his voice made hichigo bite his lip heavily.

"But-"

"No buts, hichigo, I'm not gonna let shit happen to you, you got that? I can handle him without backing out. Besides, he'd probably call me a wussy from the gates of hell if I were to," the announcement was a rather touchy one, but it wasn't unwelcomed in hichigos mind. Forcing a smile on his face, ichigo tried to comfort the other with his feelings – whether they were fake happiness or not.

Hichigo fell silent with a frown on his face as he looked out the window then, dropping the conversation. He really didn't want to upset ichigo, but he didn't want to give up on trying to stop him from seeing this renji character. It already seemed that ichigo was more than wary about that guy, and he didn't want ichigo to screw up and get hurt because of it. But who was he kidding, ichigo was a better fighter than he was! It's not like, if push comes to shove, that he could protect ichigo and do it better than ichigo. But he'd be damned if he didn't try. For ichigo, and for him only.

Looking out at the darkening sky, hichigo could vaguely start to see stars. They weren't all out yet, but in the flat plains of the country, it looked amazing. There were few to no cars on the road, making the ride more enjoyable than before. Looking up, he say the moon. It was now as full as it could ever be. He thought ichigo would like something like this – it soothed even him. So he hoped ichigo was looking at the stars right now, think about anything that could ease his mind at the time.

Ichigo found himself in the same position. He glanced over at the albino assassin every now and then, taking in the soft, relaxed expression with a long stride. This was hard to believe, the tough, goofy, rude guy looking like any old person with feelings of his own. Of course hichigo DID have feelings, but he usually didn't express them like he was now. It was odd for ichigo, but very welcoming. He turned back to look at the stars. They were beautiful as the sun set, the bright new full moon taking its place. This large orbit rock was glittering a taint red, shining into their car. Yoruichi was still wide awake, driving, the divider cutting off any communication between the two. Besides telephone, of course.

Ichigo looked over when the other let out a content sigh, a smile lighting up pale features in a way that ichigo never thought possible. The relaxed face was something that ichigo rarely got to see out of the albino assassin, it was usually harsh or playful, blood-lusted or angry. It wasn't ever…content, like now. It makes him feel like he doesn't know the other at all. And in reality, he doesn't. does he have parents? Did he have a previous lover? Did he attend high school? Those kind of things, I didn't know.

"do you….do you have a family…?" ichigo found himself asking with curiosity, looking back out to the window. He didn't catch hichigos startled gaze.

The albino coughed a bit, bit his lip, but replied nonetheless. "I….have a mother….at least, I think so. I don't really know if she's dead or alive, but I could care less." He grimaced. Like that two-timing bitch ever had anything good to say about him. He was always a failure in her dark cobalt blue eyes. Ruining this, ruining that, ruining everything that she made for her life. She was a lawyer – go figure. Stuck up assholes.

Ichigo bit his lip in a grimace, his eyes casting downward. He didn't know what to say to that.

"you?" came a sudden reply, almost surprising him. Ichigo looked up with wide eyes, only to meet up with golden yellow ones. He continued to bite his lip.

"Used to, they all died in a gun-down house. I was the only to survive," ichigo himself grunted, his mind coming up with brief flashes. He took a deep breath to calm himself, before he said, "it happened three days before I met you."

The albino blinked, utterly surprised. He didn't know…that! The guy seemed fine when hichigo first met him….not like he was just involved in a shooting. His family, no less. "I'm sorry…." He muttered. He really didn't figure that's what he wanted hichigo to say, but he said it anyway.

A dry, cold laugh came from ichigo. "I've heard that a lot," as the orangette looked out the window sadly, hichigo felt something inside of him clench. It hurt badly, almost like he was in the middle of a cramp. He didn't like it – but he didn't know the source of the feeling. It could be…pity, maybe. But that didn't sound right….it was more like…grief? Why was he the one grieving? He didn't get it. This was something he had no experience in – this…companionship. He'd be lucky to survive a month with him, before ichigo would get fed up with him and…no wait, that's getting off track.

"Hey, ichi…?" hichigo spoke before his brain comprehended his words.

"Yeah?" the solid reply came. It sounded hurt.

"You know….you know I…love, you, right? You know that?" hichigo spoke in a wondering tone himself. He really didn't know why he just said that – but as realization dawned on him, he figured it out. His heart ached. Because of the hurt ichigo was feeling, his own heart ached because he wanted ichigo better.

He heard a soft gasp come from the side of him, and when he turned, he saw ichigos shocked face wide with emotion. He looked shocked – yes, but he also looked…happy? Sad? He couldn't tell.

Once ichigo found his voice, he spoke. "t-that's something I haven't heard a lot…." He chuckled dryly to himself, and soon he found hichigo chuckling on his own. He saw hichigo turn to look out the window, staring at nothing in particular as they passed through endless corn fields. The orangette's fist clenched, then unclenched.

Before he knew it, ichigo moved himself over to sit in the middle seat, separating the two. While hichigo didn't notice him sitting there, he had the time to grab the albinos cold hand securely, holding it between his fingers. Hichigo looked over, no apparent emotion on his features.

"I-I do….know that. I love you too, hichigo…I really do…." And I really did love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, people! If ya hadn't noticed in the last chapter commenting about my poll, please go check it out now! I really wanna start that fanfic now XD though, thanks for the others who had already voted! I love you guys already XD now go on and read this chapter….its full o' drama!

….

Before he knew it, ichigo moved himself over to sit in the middle seat, separating the two. While hichigo didn't notice him sitting there, he had the time to grab the albinos cold hand securely, holding it between his fingers. Hichigo looked over, no apparent emotion on his features.

"I-I do….know that. I love you too, hichigo…I really do…." And I really did love him.

…

CH6 –Assassins

…..

Then next couple of days was full of snarky comments and popping veins, but the trio seemed to get through it. Ichigo himself was about to blow a casket by the time he reached the state where his ex-boyfriend lived – mostly because of his albino boyfriend next to him. He knew the albino was trying to lighten the mood, so every now and then; ichigo couldn't help but crack an amused smile. It was just funny for the orangette. And whenever he smiled, he saw hichigo grin in his own victory, which only made his grin wider.

But that was before.

Currently, they were outside the same home ichigo used to live in. the orangette's face was screwed up in distaste, but he didn't show any sign of backing down. As soon as he noticed this, hichigo relaxed. Even though he was a subordinate to ichigo, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to protect his lover. If you think he's not – you got another fucking thing comin' at'cha.

"Hichigo, curl around to the back and meet me in the east wing window. I'll be in already, so you better be fucking quiet or this shit is all over," ichigo instructed, "no guards. GO" ichigo himself took off in a low run, his face serious as he made his way over to the east wing. The other way, hichigo went, his own body ducked down low as he growled. He didn't think about much about anything but this Renji character – the one and only guy who pissed his world the fuck off. Well, many did this, but not at much as this man to him. What was an albino to do? Kill the mother fucking beast.

By the time hichigo met the east wing's wall, ichigo was already up. He grinned sadly – he missed the change of watching ichigos ass all the way up there. Pity. He didn't mind though – that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

_Fucking evil blocks of brick and this shit, _hichigo thought as he crawled his way up the wall like a spider. The window was fourteen stories high, nothing major to worry about. Surprised? You should be. Though, as skinny and slithery as he is, hichigo made his way up the wall in a record time of five minutes. He was sure ichigo was faster.

Quietly, hichigo slipped through the dark window, the light of the moon showing nothing because it was only a sliver. Ichigo stood there, waiting for him in a calm manner. He almost looked bored…and uncaring, but hichigo knew alone that could change in a millisecond.

"Took ya long enough," ichigo grinned mockingly, but said nothing else as he made his way for the door. Hichigo trusted he knew where Renji's bedroom was.

"Shuddup…" hichigo muttered, following the calm form in something that could only be described as demanding. He wasn't though – the albino was just stiff. The first thing that popped up ready to kill hichigo was ready to spill its guts all over the place, and hopefully watch ichigo lick the blood off a knife again. That, alone, gave him a heart aching boner that he couldn't control. He knew the blood lust between ichigo and blood was immense – hichigo was almost jealous of the blood. Almost.

Both teens made their way into what hichigo thought were renji's room. When they stopped at the end of the stony-like hall in front of a wooden door, the albino found himself almost growling. He wanted to beat the crap out of his lover's abuser – making sure he suffered through just as much pain as the orangette suffered through because of that _animal._ Just the thought of punching the guy clearly in the face riled up his blood in ways that were almost unimaginable.

"Hichigo….whatever you do, don't get carried away…" ichigo murmured softly, looking worriedly at the blood-lust face that was glaring at the door. Hichigo looked….predatorial, as if he was going to murder anyone who dared get in his fucking way of killing the red-head. The albino to his right snorted softly, but nodded in affirmation that he had heard the other.

"Fine," the other scoffed softly. Slowly ichigo lifted his hand, moving to the knob that operated the door. It turned softly, and ichigo found him swinging the door open softly, walking into the cold, dark room.

"Neh, ichi, I knew ya would come fer me one day," a voice sounded out towards the two twins. Ichigo shivered at the voice that continued to haunt in his every dream. That voice belonged to the one and only – renji.

"Good. Then you know what I'm here for," ichigo scoffed out softly, his voice not betraying the fear held in it. He was still stiff, but nowhere near as much as he felt inside. He didn't want to face his ex, but they DID have a job to do. So, no matter what, he will kill renji abari. Though, he wasn't sure if it would be him, or hichigo. The albino alone was ready to attack.

"Looks like you brought a friend….or should I say….boyfriend?" renji sounded amused at his own assumption, which happened to be right. Hichigo bristled at those words – and the fact that the other seemed to…relaxed, like he didn't know he was going to be killed. It pissed him off. When the albino first heard the other talk, he couldn't help but think the….bright red-head were an asshole _and _an idiot.

"Your right, Renji. He is more of a boyfriend than you could ever _hope _to be," ichigo hissed, his own invisible dog hairs bristling at the comment. He gritted his teeth in tensed anger.

( please listen to this song while you're in this moment xD http: / /watch?v =oP-JfJNMuoM&feature= related)

"Hmmmm….? That albino bitch is a better boyfriend? Don't amuse me," renji said with a sickening grin plastered on his face. "Don't talk. I assumed you came here to kill me, ne? Ichigo, ichigo…you know better than that… I knew the moment you stepped out of your corporation you were coming here to kill me, my love…" the sound of renji's voice itself was sickening to hichigo.

"Don't you _dare _call him your love!" hichigo snarled out, the grip on the knife he held in his hand tightening as he reached for the katana that lay on his back. Ne felt no need to bring his big guns on this mission, so he left them in the car. He was pissed that the red-headed guy had the _nerve _to call his ichi that.

"ohhh… a bit obsessive, aint'cha?" renji bit out.

Hichigo growled in anger, his tone rising as his eyes flashed with unconcealed anger. Ichigo got worried. "h-hichigo, calm –"

"YOU FUCKIN' COCKROACH!" hichigo hissed out, fury coming out of him in angry waves as he charged at the other in blind madness, the dagger glittering in immense shining light as he plunged for the calm, awaiting body. He didn't seem to move, but all of a sudden, renji was gone. He heard a sharp cry to his left – there he noticed ichigo with his own katana in his hand, blocking another sword that would have been plunged into his side. Ichigo hissed.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" ichigo shrieked, anger flaring off of him as he pushed back against the sword. He glared at the other as he attacked, but sorely, it was deflected. He tried again, another deflect. All the while, hichigo was creeping up silently against the other, his body low so no shadow would be produced. The knife in his own hand glittered dangerously, as if it wanted o drench itself in the red-heads blood. Ichigo noticed this as he deflected a hit of his own, but immediately went back to fighting the other.

A sharp cry made hichigos eyes flash dangerously, before he noticed blood drip from ichigos side. In an ounce of anger, he lunged at renji, successfully attaching to the back of him. Just as the knife was ready to slash the others neck, a sword came out and blocked the attack, slicing hichigos own arm just about clear in half. With a sharp intake of pain, hichigo fell to the floor, un-able to use his good arm.

"My, my…yo two have progressed….if it had been anyone other than me, seriously, they would have been dead…but oh well. I will take mah leave, sayonara!" renji grinned in triumph as he struck ichigos leg again, making a deep gash all the way down his leg. Ichigo cried out. He moved to the other. Another cut, this time across the chest. Hichigo hissed. He didnt move.

The redhead was gone.

Hichigo hissed at his own blood loss, willing himself to drag his partially numb body. The other half was consumed in pain, but he didn't show it as he made his way over to ichigo. The orangette was laying on his back in defeat, sharp panting coming out – showing he was alive. The albino sighed in relief as he saw ichigos eyes open, staring at the ceiling in defeat.

"You're ok…" hichigo whispered out softly. He knew the other wasn't _ok, _but maybe alive was the better word.

"No shit…" ichigo looked over to hichigos face, his head tilted up as he staring into the others golden orbs.

Hichigo fished out his cell phone, his eyes scanning the contacts once the thing lightened up. He went to the y's, and ended up finding yoruichi's name. he called.

"Oh, hichigo! You're good! Meet me out in the front; I have my car parked there," yoruichi's excited voice came from the other line.

"We can't move. Come in, take ichigo, and put him back in the car. Get me after," hichigo hissed through the pain, his hand already trembling because he was about to lose use of it. "Hurry!" he uttered. He noticed ichigo squirm and pant uncomfortably. The look on hichigos face deepened in worry slightly, waiting impatiently for the other to answer. Silence came, before the other actually responded.

"Shit, well – ok! Im on my way!" yoruichi bounded out. Before hichigo had time to answer, the phone went dead, signaling that the other had hung up. Hichigo put the phone away. he noticed ichigos eyes slipped closed then. In panic, hichigos eyes widened as he moved down to feel a sudden heart-beat. He didn't feel a thing.

"Ichigo…?" hichigo uttered, his voice bounded with worry. "Ichigo? Ichi? Are you there? _Ichigo_!"

No answer.

"SHIT, ICHIGO?"

No answer.

Just then he heard foot-steps bound up the stair heavily. Hichigos breath became heavier in panic as he continued to stare down at ichigos still form. He didn't know what to do. He heard the door open.

Black.

…

_Ichigo awoke from his induced sleep, instantly blinking his eyes when blue and white evaded his vision. He looked up then, but he noticed nothing but blue building and slightly sideways clouds. Is this heaven? Ichigo though then, but instantly discarded it. That couldn't be it. If anything, it would be hell – because there was no way he was going to be let into heaven. He looked around slightly, still noticed the non-moving buildings and the slowly moving clouds. The, a voice came from behind him. _

"_Kurosaki ichigo," a person's deep, discarded voice uttered from behind him. Ichigo looked up, only to notice a man, maybe in his late 40's, standing on a slim pole. He wore a blackened coat that was flapping in the wind that he could not feel, and yellow glasses, along with shoulder-length wispy brown hair that also moved. He didn't dare move. _

"_Where am I?" ichigo found himself utter. _

"_Your inner world. Also, in a way, the key to all your memories in your mind," the man uttered. " I am what you wield when you kill," _

"_My knife?"_

"_No,"_

"_My gun?"_

"_No,"_

"_My….sword?" _

"_Correct," the man said in slight anger. He didn't show it, but he knew it was there. He man continued. "I am what you may call Zangetsu, your black sword." The man, now dubbed as Zangetsu, announced. He didn't move from his pole an ounce. _

"_Why am I here?" ichigo bit his lip, now daring to sit up so he sat Indian style. He looked around again, his voice groggy as if he hadn't talked in a while…which he probably hadn't. The last thing ichigo remembered was hichigo worried tone calls his name out desperately, before he blacked out into unconsciousness. Wasn't he supposed to be….dead? _

"_Ichigo kurosaki, do you want to live?" zangetsu said in a demanding tone. Ichigo immediately answered._

"_Yes," the tone came out final. He looked the other in the eye. His own orbs sparked. He wanted to see hichigo again. He wanted to be with hichigo again. But…it felt like it wasn't possible. _

"_Then fight, fight for your life," Zangetsu still didn't move, and ichigo then wondered why the fuck didn't the man fall. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow then at the answer. Fight? How? With him? with someone else? how was he supposed to fight with no one? _

"_fight with your will, _demand _that you will regain your body," zangetsu said. Ichigo bit his lip harshly, his voice hollowed out as he couldn't fine it. Then, his furrowed his brow even deeper than before, trying to understand the words. He tried putting his will into his body, but found it was almost immediately impossible. But he wanted to go back to his lover! He wanted to go back to hichigo! He wanted to go back to the living world and fight for his life, even killing his ex that was an asshole to begin with, slaughtering him with an ounce of his life for hurting his lover. His albino. His hichigo! _

"demand, _ichigo. _Demand _what you want. Take it in your grasp, and punish it!" zangetsu's powerful sound shouted, his own eyes narrowed in concentration. Ichigo tried harder. _

'_Give me back my body. Give me back my hichigo and GIVE me back the will to fight! I want it! Give me the power to win, let me fight alongside it and use it as a being to kill!' Ichigo shouted this out in his mind, continuing to shout as if his life depended on it. Which, it did. 'Give me back my body so I can go back to my lover! I want it!' the power in ichigos voice made the inner walls shake soundly. Ichigo furrowed his brows. Did he do something wrong? _

"_Quite the opposite. Very well, ichigo, go and live your life. And possibly, never let me see you again," zangetsu said, moving his hands in front of him then to release some kind of back and red power. It then drifted over to ichigo, consuming his shocked body. His eyes widened in fear, but the discarded it as he started to dissolve. With one last look at zangetsu, ichigos body disappeared. _

"_Be careful, ichigo…" he said as the orangette faded off. _

….

Ichigo slightly shifted to the sound of sobs. He couldn't tell who it was, no, but he could tell it was human. Behind his eyelids were blackness, but ichigo didn't mind it. Somehow….it was calm. He couldn't breathe for nothing but a second, but after that, he felt his heartbeat start up. _When was it gone? _Ichigo thought. _When I was in the other world? _Ichigo didn't dare question it, because ichigo felt he was alive again. Mentally, he thanked his sword.

The sobs didn't stop. Ichigo groggily opened one eye slightly, trying to pin-point the person who was sobbing. About four feet away, in a chair, was the albino form that inhabitantly brought him back to life. As soon as he saw tears, ichigos heart clenched and he groaned. The pain escalated from his body instantly then.

The albino form that was crying, ichigo could tell, heard the groan and shot his head up. Ichigo locked one eye with the other, who looked frozen in shock. Ichigo smiled slightly, before announcing,

"im back,"


	7. Chapter 7

The albino form that was crying, ichigo could tell, heard the groan and shot his head up. Ichigo locked one eye with the other, who looked frozen in shock. Ichigo smiled slightly, before announcing,

"Im back,"

….

Go check out my poll!

Ch7 – assassins

…

Hichigo stared at the orbs in absolute shock. Ichigo was there – alive, no less – staring back at him with a slightly smile. He was _breathing. _The albino couldn't fathom it. He was sure that ichigo had stopped breathing after the useless fight with renji, he was completely sure. Yet…how was the orangette here, alive, breathing, and talking again? He wasn't complaining, fuck no, but his body did feel an utter jerk when he saw ichigos eyes open. He didn't get how it happened.

"I-ichigo?" the albino questioned, as if testing if the orangette was actually there. Not some sick joke that was playing in his mind.

"The one and only," ichigo grunted, trying to sit up. He failed, though, when a searing pain shot up his leg as a painful reminder of the long gash that went from his upper thigh to ankle. He fell back down then, gasping in complete agony. His fingers clenched up. _ Ow. _

"Don't move," hichigo instructed, instantly falling to the others side. Ichigo had noticed hichigo looked like a complete mess – all read and torn up, a large bandage across his chest. Ichigo furrowed his brows at that, but ignored it as he looked up at the relief filled eyes of his lover. They were also puffy and red from all the crying, ichigo noticed, but also the albinos face was scrunched up in pain and worry. He found himself smiling.

"h-hichi…im fine, don't worry," ichigo murmured as he lifted one shaking hand to hichigos stiff shoulder.

The albino flinched slightly, biting down on his lip to stop a sob. He was ok? Fuck, he DIED! How was he _ok! _But, then, he didn't question it, because he was just glad that ichigo was alive and talking to him – not a dead corpse that seemed to laugh at him when he stared at it. Relief was already coursing through him in unconscious waves, deliciously lapping him up and taking him into sanctuary. It felt good.

"y-your back…" hichigo murmured sadly, pressing his hand to ichigos cheek. The orangette nestled into it instantly.

"Yeah, I am…," they sat in content silence for the next few seconds, staring at eachother like they couldn't get enough of it. Which they couldn't – because both had recently thought they would never see eachother in the light of day again. Ichigo brown orbs, along with hichigos bright yellow ones, shown with relief and content. They smiled sadly at eachother.

Next thing they knew, the door opened. "Hichigo, I brought you some –" yoruichi came through, her face downcast as she spoke. As she looked up, she noticed both hichigo and ichigo with their eyes wide open, both staring at her intently. She dropped the glass tea set she was once holding onto the ground then, staring in complete shock at ichigo. The glass splattered into a million pieces, making a deafening sound in their ears.

"y-you…your-!" she stuttered out, her cat-like eyes widening in realization. Ichigo was alive! T-that was impossible! How was _he _alive? There was no heartbeat in the man when she had checked also, but…he was there. ALIVE!

"Yeah," ichigo uttered out, almost wanting to laugh at the other. Though, he held it, because they DID honestly think he was dead for the time being. Well, he was, but he was still in his inner mind….he guessed he could call it that, and that brought him back to life. It was honestly a miracle of the sword.

"b-but how-?" she tried.

"Dun know," ichigo only half said the truth, because he didn't really want to explain it to her first. He wanted then to explain it to hichigo – but he was also worried the other might think he was insane. Well, they were assassins for a living, so how were they not? Eh, it didn't really matter. But he was going to tell hichigo for sure – he knew that.

Before ichigo could think another thought, yoruichi was on top of him, hugging the life clearly out of the boy. The orangette hissed out when his leg was jolted, and yoruichi immediately apologized before scrambling off of him. Hichigo could only chuckle at the sight; followed by a fake glare that ichigo had placed on his face after. The albino didn't mind it – he liked his lover's eyes on him.

"Well…," yoruichi bit her lip softly in thought, still trying to figure out how the hell ichigo lived without a heartbeat. She didn't question it anymore to him, though, but ichigo looked like he knew more than he let on. He might just not want to talk about it, but it really looked like it was there. "I'll go get some more tea…and maybe run to the store for a new tea set, and clean up that mess…" yoruichi muttered under her breath, cursing for dropping the tea set.

"Mk," the other two said unseen, followed by two chuckles right after. The purplette also chuckled at that, before she made her way downstairs to find something to clean the mess.

Hichigo found himself staring at ichigo again. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Hey…ichi?" hichigo uttered, still staring at the other in confusion. He couldn't figure out how the orangette came alive, but he also thought that ichigo knew a lot more than he let on. So he would question the teen.

"Yeah?"

"Something happened…didn't it? The time you were dead?" hichigo questioned. It was an odd feeling – but it was ne hichigo couldn't let go away. It was as if….something brought ichigo back alive for him, just so he could keep the teen a while longer. For who did it – the albino didn't know. But whoever or whatever it was, he thanked them with his life. Literally, his life. Maybe more. Actually, a hell of a lot more…because he wouldn't be able to live life right when the other wasn't there with him. It would be…empty.

Ichigo bit his lip softly, furrowing his brow in confusion. The question itself shocked him…but, how much should he tell hichigo? Everything? Little? Would the albino think of him less than before? Shit. Some things were more complicated than others. "I…" ichigo trailed off. He looked away.

The albino sighed. He wasn't going to rush the other into telling him something he wasn't ready to tell. "Never mind, tell me some other time," hichigo chuckled softly, still staring at ichigo in a longing way. He couldn't fathom how the other just sprouted back alive – but it happened.

"o-ok," ichigo sighed audibly, his body showing abrupt signs of relief. Of course he was going to tell hichigo, but the fact was….he wasn't sure how, or when.

Hichigos hand lifted then, pale fingers finding their way to interlock and run through ichigos sweat-covered hair in (hopefully) a comforting way. He didn't know what ichigo was stressed out about, but he was determined to help as he hummed a soft tune. He guessed he should just be happy for the fact that ichigo was alive for him. Which brought up another problem – Renji got away. No one has ever gotten away from the pair of assassins, no one in the world could have ever dreamed of it. But here they are, dumbfounded (well, he is) to how someone alive escaped them…and so easily. It un-nerved hichigo.

As if ichigo had read his expression, the orangette laid a soft hand on the others cheek. He stroked the others pale complexion with his thumb, hoping for it to be soothing. Or, maybe, for it to help with some of the anxiety that he had encountered while ichigo was dead. He then felt a pang of guilt. Why didn't ichigo just deny the request of this to begin with? It was all his fault that hichigo was like this. Why couldn't he have been stronger for the other? Why couldn't he have done something – anything – to prevent this from happening? It sickened the orangette. _Fuck, _he thought. _If only…_

"_Chaos is come again," _hichigo whispered, frowning gently as he looked ichigo in the eyes.

Ichigo smiled slightly. Shakespeare. He didn't know the other read of him, but as he chuckled, he found himself glad he could relate to the other. "_The course of love never did run smooth. _Has it?" ichigo found himself quoting also. He closed his eyes ad hichigo leaned in to the press their foreheads together in a soft, comforting way.

"No, it hasn't" the albino replied, smirking soft. He then put his lips gently on the other – almost as if he was afraid the other would fade to dust under his finger-tips.

Ichigo replied by kissing back just as softly.

()()()()()()()()()()()

A\N: well, that's it for this chapter…..yesh, I know its short…. But oh well, I'll try to make up for it next chapter! Thx fer readin', please review if ya want! And if it's bad, sorry for wasting your time! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"_The course of love never did run smooth. _Has it?" ichigo found himself quoting also. He closed his eyes ad hichigo leaned in to the press their foreheads together in a soft, comforting way.

"No, it hasn't" the albino replied, smirking soft. He then put his lips gently on the other – almost as if he was afraid the other would fade to dust under his finger-tips.

Ichigo replied by kissing back just as softly.

Care to go check out my poll, people? I'd like that a lot X3 pretty please? I'll love you forever if you do…..

Anyway… here is chapter 8…..

**++=page break=++ -+-**

A couple of days' later hichigo and ichigo found themselves engaged in a conversation of what to do next back at their headquarters. Renji Abari has become the next hot topic back at Shinigami Inc., such as 'how the hell is someone alive who could beat the shit out of BOTH hichigo and ichigo at once?' or 'I wanna beat the living shit out of that little asshole for what a mockery he made out of our corporations assassins.' Ichigo found himself shaking his head at what his fellow….people had to say. It wasn't as if they were indestructible…though that would be pretty cool.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" ichigo asked, turning to another assassin, Ikkaku. He didn't really know why he was asking him though, because he was one of those 'psh, fuck off, let's just go out an' castrate that idiot without a plan' kind of person.

"I say we go an' fuck 'im up! Who says we need a fucking plan?" ikkaku spat back, his own lips already curling into a grin. "Anyway, what kind of pansy assassin lets that little bitch get away, neh? Geeze, you're slacking off."

Silence spread across the room as people looked at ikkaku in shock. Ichigo even found himself a little taken aback how someone who was clearly less strong than him could egg the orangette on like that. Hichigo also wanted to rip the bald man's skin off because of what he had to say to the other.

"Shut the fuck up, Ikkaku, or I will fuckin' shut yer little 'pansy ass' for you." Hichigo spat form the side of ichigos seat, growling when the others amused eyes turned on him. They were shining with mirth.

"Oh? So now ya stick up for the little berry? How did he get up into yer emotions so quickly, huh?"

"He aint all up in my damned emotions! s' just tha' I dun like it when ya egg on someone who's about a thousand times stronger than ya will ever be, ya evil son of a bitch!" as hichigo was about to stand and slam his fists down on the table, ichigos own soothing one came down and sat him back down. The look in the orangettes eyes shut him up then, but he still grit his teeth and glared over at the smug asshole. How could he insult ichigo like that? The fucking bitch! Hichigo bit his lip harder. Ichigo shot him another warning look.

"Ikkaku Maradame, I advise you to sit down," the head captain announced with authority. He then took over the conversation. "We are not dealing with a common affiance. Renji Abari was previously ichigo kurosaki's boyfriend, and now the target of our corporation's hit list. As you can see, he is not something that should be played with. Ichigo, care to share with us some of his…past references, for those who do not know?"

Ichigo drew in a breath, but continued none the less. "You are correct, captain. He was my ex-boyfriend, as well as my partner in this corporation. He was once part of our references as an alliance, but that was broken just about as soon as it got there. Most of you do not know him, but there are a few -" he glanced at his best friend, Rukia, then. "- That do know him. Some very well. Renji is an alcoholic, drug induced, abusive person also. He takes his own life and lays it down for others to….uh, grieve on. His mother died when he was 13. His father, 16. And then his sister, at age 18." Ichigo finished, setting himself down as he looked back at Commander Yamamoto with a solid, polite stare.

"Thank you, kurosaki. Since we have our information, what do you suggest we do?" the captain announced to the orangette. Hichigo furrowed a brow. _He really wanted ichigo to create a plan? _Well….actually, it wasn't a bad idea. But he didn't think it was alright for ichigo to be thinking about Renji this much. It was unhealthy…especially since Renji was abusive. Really, really abusive. You could see scars on parts of ichigos skin because of it – and as much as hichigo loved the other, it still pained him to see those…those things on his back.

"I suggest those who usually stay here to look over his past records – ones I don't know about – and the ones who usually go out to go back to the states to look over his current whereabouts and surveillance him for at least a month. After we get what his motives are, then we will plan assignation." Ichigo bit his lips softly, but held the gaze of all the others around him. He was stronger than this – he was invincible. Ichigo was sure he would be able to beat Renji at his own childish games; after all, _he _was the one who was a vessel for killing. Not Renji.

"Suggestion accepted. Anyone against this?" no one rose their hand. Captain then nodded as an affirmation. "Then ichigo, hichigo, rukia, and toshiro will go on the surveillance mission. Ikkaku, hisagi, Kaien, and gin will remain here and look over past files. This discussion is dismissed."

People around hichigo and ichigo began to move out of their seats to retire for the night, as well at the couple. Hichigo yawned and stretched as he got up, while ichigo only rolled his eyes at his boyfriends silliness. He then suppressed a giggle as he bit his bottom lip softly.

Hichigo shot him a mock glare. "You laughin' at meh?"

Ichigo looked at him innocently in the eyes. "No, hichigo, why one earth would I ever laugh at you?"

"…" hichigos eyes narrowed then. "Ya little bastard…" he muttered lowly, before turning to go out of the room. He heard ichigo follow him almost as silently.

"Always am, hichi, always am…."

**++=page break=++ -+-**

The next morning hichigo awoke with a groan. The artificial light coming through the door made his groggy eyes narrow at its brightness. He tried to stand, but he then figured he couldn't. Yellow orbs glanced down. _Ah. Ichigo. _It looked like he couldn't stay in his own bed at night. The thought alone made hichigo giggle softly, before he moves hi boyfriend's arms off of him so he could go to the bathroom. As he stood he stretched, long, pale lanky muscles kinking under his skin.

After taking a well-deserved piss, hichigo walked back into the room. Ichigo was already awake then, and he was now getting into another pair of cloths to get on with their journey back. Hichigo didn't want to go back to see the red-haired bastard, but it was a necessity. At least he could watch over ichigo then.

"Took you long enough. I started to think you were dying in there." Said ichigo, smirking when the pale copy growled at him. He found himself chuckling at the sight of a morning distraught hichigo, all messed and….dis-combobulated.

"I did not, thank ya very much." Hichigo smirked as he made his way over to kiss the other. When he got over enough to stand in front of ichigo, he noticed a bright blush appearing on his face. These made hichigos grin widen further, and the next thing he knew, he found himself kissing tanned lips hungrily. The orangette he had in his arms immediately replied to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the waist hichigo owned. The albino chuckled into the kiss. Sometimes his king was so much cuter than he could ever imagine, even for a freaking assassin.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side to let hichigo better access to his lips, as he also opened his mouth the prodding tongue. The blue appendage immediately invaded as it wrapped around his own tongue, saliva already mixing as he groaned into the heated kiss. He felt a pleasant shiver go through him as the other explored the inside of his mouth.

"Mmmghh…" ichigo murmured out, whimpering as the other bit down on his tongue softly. The other chuckled and pulled away, a wide grin present on his mouth.

"Good mornin', ichi" hichigo stated, his grin going wider. It's a wonder why it doesn't crack his face in half.

"Mmm…? Oh, mornin'…" ichigo muttered, still half-dazed as he stared at hichigo in the eyes with a heavy blush. Once his blurriness faded away to see hichigos face growing with mirth, ichigos blush appeared tenfold as he stared at hichigo in shock. Did he really….did he really just do that? Urgh. He did, didn't he? Ichigo, ichigo, ichigo….

Ichigo then shook his head out of his blushing state. He glanced back at a grinning hichigo as he picked up the un-packed bag he owned for a trip, as well at hichigos to hand it to him. "We should go." Ichigo grumbled, turning away with a heavy blush, as he made his was for the door. Hichigo followed, only shaking his head with a smirk as he caught on to ichigos shyness. _Really, sometimes ichigo was just too cute for his good. _This was too true. Just was too fucking true.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm on mah way." Hichigo answered while grabbing a black sweatshirt he owned. Ichigo was waiting with the door open for him.

"Slow, hichigo, slow…" ichigo muttered with a grin.

Hichigo gave him a dirty look as he walked out the door.

**++=page break=++ -""-**

Hichigo and ichigo met up with Yoruichi about twenty minutes later. She greeted them with a large grin.

"Looks like you guys are stuck with me again, ichi." she said haughtily as he smirked at a beaming hichigo. It looked as if whatever the fuck was going on with them before was solved. Thank god. There was WAY too much tension between them before. It was as if they were suffocating in the anger from the two, well…at least, before the attack on Renji began. After that things kind of leveled out.

"Pleasure, I know." Replied the orangette with a smirk. Hichigo curled an arm around his waist while he said that, causing ichigo to squeak and blush in surprise. It sounded funny.

Yoruichi grinned, shaking her head as she got into the car.

"You have no idea."


End file.
